Cómo destruir a DragoViking en 15 días
by DragoViking
Summary: 15 retos, uno por día. ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Podrá DV cumplir con el reto? ¿O se volverá loca en el intento? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo...
1. Te recuerdo

**Okay, DV reportándose con el primer escrito de este reto que, prácticamente, me autoimpuse :P**

 **Jaguar Negro y Fernanda, que lo disfruten e.e**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Reto 1: One Shot de un Medieval AU**

* * *

 _ **Te recuerdo**_

Luk Tuk era un reino muy pacifico, o al menos así había sido durante mucho tiempo, pues desde hace ya un par de años las cosas habían cambiado. Una fuerza exterior amenazaba con la seguridad y la paz del reino, mas sabían mantenerlo controlado, y eso hacía que las personas que vivían en el sintieran un poco más de confianza, tal y como ocurría en el pueblo de Berk…

Berk. Un lugar como ningún otro. Si bien el clima no era el mejor de todos, eso no mostraba ser ningún problema para quienes en él habitaban, la vida era buena, era tranquila y difícilmente la paz que ahí había era perturbada.

Pero, ¿por qué les cuento todo esto? Solo para recordar, para mantener en mi memoria todo lo bueno que había en lo que alguna vez pude llamar hogar.

La guerra fue inevitable y eso nos costó demasiado. Lo perdimos todo, nuestras tierras, nuestras familias, TODO. Y ahora toda esa paz, esa alegría que albergaba el reino, era tan solo un vago recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

Y es por eso que me dedico a recordar cada buen momento que viví antes de perderlo todo. Y es por eso que cuento ahora esto, para no olvidarlo a él.

Olvidar a la persona que más me importaba es algo que no me puedo permitir, no después de todo lo que ha pasado y de todo lo que llegó a significar para mí.

Aún recuerdo ese día, recuerdo como nos conocimos, como nos hicimos amigos y, también, recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos… Recuerdo todas esas veces que lo esperé en nuestro lugar especial, y recuerdo como nunca volvió a pesar de que lo había prometido… Pero también recuerdo haber hecho una promesa también, dije que no lo olvidaría y, a diferencia de él, yo si lo cumpliré.

¿Cómo nos conocimos? Esa es una historia un tanto divertida.

Yo era una doncella, hija de Erik Hofferson, uno de los mejores caballeros que tenía el reino. Y gracias a su posición social mi familia era bien vista y reconocida por todos. Por ello, no era aceptable que yo, siendo su hija, anduviera por ahí dando de qué hablar. Y, también, era por esa misma razón que siempre llegaban a casa caballeros y duques a pedir mi mano; cosa que jamás permití ni acepté.

El matrimonio no era algo que me interesara. Yo quería ser una guerrera como mi padre, pero eso era imposible, una dama no podía mezclarse en dicha "vida".

En fin, hablábamos de él como conocí a la persona más importante en mi vida.

Ese día, en particular, daba un paseo por Berk cuando llegué a la herrería en el centro del pueblo. Y lo que vi ahí me dejó maravillada…

En el pequeño mostrador había un hacha resplandeciente, prácticamente me era posible ver mi reflejo en su hoja. Parecía ser un trabajo formidable, un hacha de empuñadura larga con filo de doble hoja. Un arma muy poco común en estos lugares, pero igualmente increíble. Si tan solo hubiera podido tocarla…

—Disculpe—Y entonces él apareció—, ¿necesita algo?—Su voz sonaba nerviosa pero a la vez tan tranquila.

—Oh no yo solo—Intenté decir al joven frente a mí, pero sus ojos, esas hermosas joyas esmeralda, me cautivaron al instante; eran como una ventana hacia su alma—, solo observaba—Dije al fin intentando desviar mi mirada de la suya, porque si, él también me miraba con insistencia.

—Eso es extraño—Comentó él con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿El qué?—Le cuestioné, ¿de dónde había sacado la confianza para hablarle así sin problemas?

—Pues que una linda señorita esté aquí, admirando armas—Explicó, más lo noté nervioso cuando dijo tal halago y creo que yo también me mostré nerviosa al escucharlo.

—No soy como las demás—Alcancé a decir, no me dejaría intimidar por este chico de hermosa mirada.

—Eso ya lo noté—Se le escapó decir y pude notar que no era su intención pues había callado casi al instante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Lo interrogué y no me iría de ahí hasta no obtener una respuesta, aunque no contaba con…

— ¡Lady Astrid!—Eso. Uno de los sirvientes de mis padres había llegado en el peor momento a buscarme—. Sus padres piden que regrese a casa—Me había explicado cuando llegó hasta nosotros.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar para escuchar su respuesta—Me dirigí al joven frente a mí.

—Supongo que sí—Dijo él con calma—, que tenga un buen día señorita.

—Astrid, llámeme Astrid—Recuerdo que le dije.

—Hiccup—Dijo él—, así puede llamarme—Ya habría oportunidad de convencerlo de dejar las formalidades.

Después de eso recuerdo haberme marchado a casa. Y también, a partir de ese día comenzaba a ir con un poco más de frecuencia a esa herrería.

Poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, pero eso era un peligro para ambos.

No era bien visto que una mujer conviviera con un hombre si este no era un familiar o, en todo caso, fuera un esposo o prometido.

Pero nosotros no éramos nada de eso, éramos amigos, grandes amigos. Y sabíamos que si queríamos seguirlo siendo debíamos encontrar una forma de pasar tiempo juntos sin que nos dijeran algo al respecto.

Fue por ello que comenzamos a vernos a escondidas.

—Sabes, no creo que sea buena idea seguir haciendo esto—Comentó de repente.

Estábamos en ese claro en el bosque que ocultaba una bella cascada de agua clara y fresca.

— ¿Por qué no?—Le cuestioné.

—Bueno, pues, porque tú eres una doncella y yo un aprendiz de herrero y…

— ¿Dices que no podemos ser amigos por la diferencia de clases?—Lo interrumpí, odiaba que por culpa del estatus social se decidiera con quien estar y con quien no—. ¡Es ridículo! Sabes que a mí eso no me importa.

—Lo sé pero… No es correcto que nos veamos en lugares tan solitarios y… ¿Qué tal que alguien nos ve? Podrían pensar mal y…

—Deja de decir tonterías—Recuerdo que lo reprendí—. No tiene nada de malo.

—Claro, si con eso te refieres a que tu familia no me mandara cortar la cabeza si piensan que entre tú y yo hay algo, pues sí, no tiene nada de malo—Como odiaba cuando utilizaba ese humor, ese sarcasmo; pero igual, como extraño que lo use y que me haga enojar a causa de eso.

— ¿Algo como qué?—Le cuestioné—. ¡Por favor, Hipo! Somos amigos, no hay ningún problema con eso.

—No está bien que un hombre y una mujer sean amigos y se vean "a escondidas"—Entendía su punto y eso era lo que me molestaba—. ¡Si nos descubren estaremos en problemas!

—No sabía que fueras tan miedoso—Me burlé de él, tenía que encontrar una forma de terminar con la tensión del momento.

—No es miedo, es precaución—Me divertían sus gestos, sus intentos por defenderse. Y adoraba esos movimientos tan raros y exagerados que llegaba a hacer inconscientemente con los brazos.

—Como tú digas—Rodé los ojos.

—Hablo en serio sobre lo de vernos a escondidas, Astrid—Y yo lo sabía, sabía que hablaba en serio, conocía muy bien los cambios en el tono de su voz y en sus movimientos corporales.

—Si nos vemos en público también tendremos problemas—Le dije y era verdad, ambos lo sabíamos—. ¿O es que acaso no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo?—Esa última pregunta salió temblorosa

— ¿Bromeas?—Exclamó, la esperanza regresaba a mí—. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? No puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti.

¿Había escuchado bien? Sigo preguntándome eso.

—Yo ahh… Yo…—No pude continuar pues Hiccup se había escondido tras una gran roca, en ese momento no sabía por qué lo hizo, mas después lo comprendí cuando una nueva voz se hizo presente.

— ¿Lady Astrid?—Dijo quién era el jefe de Hiccup, Gobber, el herrero del pueblo—. ¿Qué hace aquí?—Eso mismo quería saber yo de él.

—Yo ah—Necesitaba una excusa y yo no era muy buena en eso—, me gusta venir aquí para admirar el paisaje.

—Oh sí, es un lugar muy bonito—Me respondió con tranquilidad, mi miedo por ser descubiertos era ya casi inexistente—, dígame, ¿por casualidad no ha visto a Hipo?

— ¿Hipo?—Quizá era muy pronto para no preocuparse.

—Sí, mi aprendiz—Rectificó.

—Ah no, no lo he visto—No gires a ver hacia la roca, no gires a ver hacia la roca.

—Bueno—Volvió a hablar—, si lo ve dígale que lo estoy buscando.

—Claro—Asentí, más después recordé algo más—. ¡Espere!—Recuerdo que estaba por marcharse cuando lo detuve—. ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que yo podría llegar a verlo?

—No soy tonto—Me dijo—, señorita; sé que usted y mi aprendiz son amigos—Eso era un problema, aunque quizá…

—Por favor diga nada—Le pedí, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a mi amigo por culpa de la maldita sociedad en la que vivíamos.

—Descuide, su secreto está a salvo conmigo—Recuerdo lo bien que me hizo escuchar eso, la tranquilidad y la seguridad volviendo a mí—. Pero en serio, si lo ve dígale que lo estoy buscando—Y tras eso se marchó.

Había estado conteniendo todo el aire en mis pulmones, y estoy segura de que Hiccup también lo había estado haciendo.

—Ya lo escuchaste—Le hablé al chico cuando lo sentí avanzar hasta mí.

—Sí—Suspiró, no lo podía ver pero sabía que estaba jugando con su propio cabello—, será mejor que vaya con él. Pero primero, te acompañaré hasta una distancia prudente de tu casa, ya es algo tarde.

—Está bien.

No podía negarme, siempre hacíamos lo mismo, después de un rato me acompañaba hasta estar cerca de casa, aunque claro, teniendo cuidado de que la gente no pensara cosas que no son.

Y más recuerdos volvían a mi mente, recuerdos de Gobber cubriéndonos y ayudándonos desde que supo la verdad. Fue un gran alivio el tener a alguien que supiera de nuestra situación y quisiera ayudarnos.

Pero eso no sirvió de nada cuando el caos se desató…

¿Recuerdan que les dije que el reino estaba entrando en conflicto? Pues llegó un momento en el que ya no era solo un conflicto, era una guerra y nuestro hogar se había hundido en ella.

Desconozco los detalles completos. Más sé que la situación era difícil.

Mi padre había ido a defender el reino junto a todos sus compañeros.

Por desgracia, ninguno volvió.

Ese día perdí a mi padre, y yo estaba tan destrozada. Pero el dolor no terminó ahí, pues ese mismo día recibimos un comunicado en el cual el rey llamaba a todos los hombres en condiciones de pelear para seguir luchando en nombre de Luk Tuk. La caballería real había caído y necesitaban nuevos guerreros.

— ¿Tienes que ir? ¿En serio?—Insistía una y otra vez.

Mi amigo se iría para ayudar, aunque no lo quisiera, no había otra salida y yo lo sabía más intentaba negarlo a toda costa.

—Están llamándolos a todos—Recordó lo inevitable y me dolía, me dolía mucho.

— ¿Y no puedes decirles que no?—Quería que dijera que si, quería que dijera que no iría, que nos iríamos juntos lejos, muy lejos para que nada nos hiciera daño.

Porque sí, he de admitir que llegó un momento en el que mi cariño hacia él dejó de ser por una simple amistad.

Había comenzado a amarlo aunque durante mucho tiempo lo intenté negar. Mas ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía y si él se marchaba, ¿qué me quedaba?

—Sabes bien que no—Me dolió tanto su respuesta y sé que a él igual le dolía.

—Pero…—No tenía nada, nada más que decir para evitar lo inevitable—. No quiero que te vayas…—Susurré—.Solo, prométeme que nada saldrá mal…—Imploré, quería que me asegurara que volvería, mas algo en mi interior me gritaba que eso no sería posible y yo decidí ignorar esa advertencia—.Yo…tampoco puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti—Confesé, recordando aquella vez en la que él me dijo algo parecido.

—Volveré—Me aseguró, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y dedicándome una de esas miradas esmeralda que tanto me cautivaban—, te lo prometo.

Recuerdo el sentir como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y recuerdo como él me abrazó contra su cuerpo para consolarme.

Recuerdo su aroma, sus manos ásperas por el trabajo en la forja acariciando mis brazos.

Recuerdo su voz pronunciando mi nombre para intentar calmarme con forme susurraba que todo estaría bien.

Recuerdo… Lo mucho que me dolió verlo partir…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los días pasaron y él jamás volvió…

Todos los días lo esperaba en ese claro que vio nacer mi amor por él y todos los días volvía a casa con ese latente dolor en mi corazón.

Nunca perdí las esperanzas. Hasta que un día un hombre llegó al pueblo anunciando la derrota de la armada real. Ese hombre que dijo ser ahora el nuevo rey de Luk Tuk… Aquel que me robó lo más preciado que tenía en la vida y destruyó no solo mi hogar, sino todo mi ser.

Hiccup me había prometido volver, pero ese hombre, Drago Bludvist, no se lo permitió…

No pude decirle lo que sentía y eso es lo que más lamento.

Por eso, todos los días vuelvo aquí, aun sabiendo que él no regresará, este lugar tiene tantos recuerdos que es como si él siguiera aquí conmigo.

Recordar es lo único que me queda, recordarlo a él y todos esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos. Y nunca dejaré de recordar, no mientras aún me quede un poco de vida. Porque sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver y entonces, teniendo su mirada esmeralda sobre mí, le diré:

" _Te recuerdo"_

* * *

 **¿Qué? ¿Esperaban algo lindo y feliz? ¡Pues no! Ya me conocen :P**

 **Al principio tenía pensado algo más intenso, con acción, que unos personajes se enfrentaran a muerte, ya saben, lo usual… Pero eso lo tengo ya reservado para cierto fic del cual no hablaré XD y mejor quise centrarme en lo que era la distinción entre clases y todo eso. Espero que se haya entendido y les gustara, es la segunda vez que utilizo una narración en primera persona.**

 **En fin… Me retiro que tengo tarea que hacer.**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	2. Hazlo a Tu Manera

**Okay aquí DV presentándose en este segundo día del reto.**

 **La verdad siento que este escrito quedó medio rarito, pero bueno… que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Reto 2: Escribir un Song Fic de la canción "Shane your way" de Owl City.**

* * *

 _ **Hazlo a tu manera**_

La isla de Berk era iluminada aún por la luz de los pocos faros que quedaban en los alrededores de la isla.

Bien se dice que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y eso era algo que Berk y su gente había descubierto.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que, hace tan solo un día atrás, tanto vikingos como dragones participaron en una batalla en contra de aquel que intentó robarles su paz y destruir su hogar. Pero, también, nadie se hubiera imaginado que hasta hace tan solo dos días su jefe era Stoick Haddock y, que desde el día anterior, fuera su hijo Hiccup Haddock el nuevo jefe.

Si, Berk ha pasado por muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo, ¿eso es normal? quizá. Lo cierto es que la gente de Berk ya estaba acostumbrada a situaciones así, aunque esta los superó bastante por un momento, al final siempre lograban salir a delante.

Pero eso no significa que sea difícil el continuar.

Y tampoco significa que todo esté realmente bien.

La prueba de ello estaba en el nuevo jefe de Berk. Si bien Hiccup los había salvado de Drago y su ejército de dragones al mismo tiempo luchaba por recuperar a su mejor amigo, sin olvidar que, así como Berk perdió a su jefe, Hiccup había perdido a su padre.

Y hasta este momento, cuando todo parecía comenzar a ir bien, pudo darse el lujo de llevar a cabo su duelo.

Es cierto que tuvo un escaso tiempo para reflexionar después de que despidieron a Stoick, pero eso no significaba que él estuviera realmente bien y que no se sintiera dolido por su perdida. Simplemente supo cómo sobrellevarlo en el momento ya que la situación lo ameritaba, pero ahora, ya no había razón para seguir ocultándolo.

" _ **Justo antes del amanecer, cuando las luces aún no aparecen. Brilla… Brilla a tu manera"**_

—Hiccup—Escuchó una voz que le llamaba—, al fin te encuentro.

—Astrid—Se giró a verla—, ¿qué necesitas?

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti—Mencionó avanzando hasta estar a su lado.

Se encontraban en uno de los acantilados de Berk, desde ese lugar les era posible ver el basto océano comenzando a ser iluminado por los primeros rayos de luz que salían junto al sol en el horizonte.

— ¿A mí?—Cuestionó confundido.

—No estabas en tu casa—Comenzó a explicar—y dejaste a Toothless solo.

—Solo quise salir a caminar un poco—Comentó evadiendo la verdadera razón.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea—Mencionó la rubia después de un rato en silencio.

—Lo sé—Susurró sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

— ¿Quieres hablar?—Preguntó con cautela posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—No—Dijo con voz apagada—, solo, quiero un abrazo—Confesó atrayéndola en ese mismo instante para cumplir su deseo.

" _ **Y quizás no sepas a donde ir. Brilla… Brilla a tu manera"**_

—Lo extraño—Susurró sobre su hombro—. No sé qué hacer sin él. Yo… no puedo…

—Me sorprende que duraras tanto—Confesó la chica sin romper el abrazo—. Todos lo extrañamos, pero sabemos que para ti es más difícil. Hiccup, no estás solo.

—Eso lo sé pero…—Intentó decir—, no es lo mismo.

" _ **Una carrera abierta, pero sigue siendo oscura, inicia el fuego desde una chispa…"**_

—Lo necesito—Susurró.

" _ **Alimenta el sentimiento de tu corazón, no lo ocultes, entonces podrás encontrar… Encontrar tu camino"**_

—No sé cómo hacerlo sin él—Confesó, la rubia escuchándolo en silencio.

Ella sabía que debía dejar que se desahogara, solo así podría sentirse mejor. No necesitaba alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, necesitaba a alguien que solo estuviera ahí y le ayudara a continuar.

—No creo poder—Continuó—. ¿Y si fallo? ¿Y si no puedo ser tan buen jefe como él?

¿Eso es lo que le preocupaba? ¿Es que acaso no prestaba atención? ¿Realmente se creía incapaz de ser jefe?

—Hiccup—Habló ella al fin—. No existe nadie más capaz para este puesto, que tú—Le afirmó, separándose levemente para poder verlo a los ojos.

" _ **Nadie puede detener lo que ha comenzado. Tienes que creer cuando digo… Brilla, brilla a tu manera."**_

Se supone que ya lo había entendido, ¿o no? Se supone que dijo que lo intentaría… Pero, lo cierto es que la inseguridad nunca se había ido, solo fue un impulso, una decisión de momento… Él seguía teniendo sus dudas.

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?—Insistió rompiendo ya con el abrazo en su totalidad—. ¡Tú hiciste todo esto posible!—Señaló la aldea a sus espaldas.

" _ **Todas tus lagrimas se secarán más rápido en el sol…"**_

—Fuiste tú quien construyó todo esto—Dijo refiriéndose a los ahora destruidos establos y perchas—. Fuiste tú quien hizo posible la paz con los dragones. Y fuiste tú quien logró recuperar la paz que por un momento creímos perdida.

" _ **A partir de hoy brilla. Brilla, brilla… Brilla a tu manera"**_

—Es cierto que no eres como Stoick—Dijo sujetándolo por los hombros—. Pero eso es lo que te hace especial.

Hiccup solo la escuchaba, quizá tenía razón, quizá se estaba precipitando, quizá toda la situación pasada lo había confundido.

" _ **Hay un cielo abierto y un porqué…"**_

—Todo lo que eres, Hiccup, es lo que te hace ser esta gran persona, solo que tu aún no te das cuenta—Acarició con dulzura su mejilla obteniendo un suspiro tranquilo por parte del castaño.

" _ **Hay mucho por aprender y ahora es tu turno de brillar… Brillar a tu manera."**_

—Tú eres lo suficientemente capaz para ser jefe—Aclaró con firmeza—. Tú puedes hacerlo, quizá no de la misma forma en la que Stoick lo hacía, pero igualmente lo harás bien.

" _ **Hay un sentimiento muy profundo, puedes dejar que sea tu guía para encontrar… Encontrar tu camino."**_

—Solo—Continuó—, solo hazlo a tu manera. La manera de Hiccup siempre funciona—Sonrió—, bueno, al menos la mayoría de las veces—Y su sonrisa se contagió al chico frente a ella.

—Gracias Astrid—Dijo Hiccup con más tranquilidad—. Estaría perdido sin ti.

" _ **Y no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que dar un salto en el destino y volar… Volar lejos."**_

—Para eso estoy—Confesó acariciando nuevamente su mejilla para después proceder a besarlo.

" _ **No tienes que caminar, ahora puedes correr, nada puede meterse en tu camino.**_

 _ **Todas tus lagrimas se secarán más rápido en el sol…"**_

—Astrid—Llamó después de terminar con esa cálida muestra de afecto—. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Lo que sea—Asintió permitiéndole así continuar.

" _ **A partir de hoy brilla. Brilla, brilla… Brilla a tu manera"**_

—Nunca me dejes—Dijo con cierta suplica en su voz—. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

Y un golpe en el hombro fue lo que recibió.

—Auch—Se quejó el castaño—, ¿eso por qué fue?—Reclamó.

—Por hacer una petición tan tonta—Explicó la chica—. Recuerda que yo tampoco puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti—Sonrió tomándolo del borde de su traje para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo nuevamente.

El sol ya estaba a punto de terminar de salir.

Las luces de los faros ya se habían apagado y el pueblo ya comenzaba a despertar.

" _ **La mañana está llegando. La oscuridad se desvanece.**_

 _ **Encontramos un camino hacia la luz…"**_

—Nunca estarás solo, Hiccup—Susurró sobre sus labios.

" _ **Es una hermosa vista…"**_

—Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado—Aclaró—, y nada, ni siquiera tú, podrá cambiar eso.

" _ **En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, da la vuelta y ahí estaré para brillar… Brillar a tu manera.**_

 _ **Como una estrella brillante iluminando la negra noche brillaré… Brillaré a tu manera."**_

—Gracias—Susurró atrayéndola en un nuevo abrazo—. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Otro abrazo?—Cuestionó divertida correspondiéndole el abrazo.

—No—Negó con diversión con el rostro oculto en su hombro—. A ti—Confesó junto a su oído logrando estremecer a la rubia cuando su aliento chocó contra su mejilla justo antes de que esta fuera besada por él.

" _ **Ahora puedo ver, tú eres el enviado para demostrarme el camino.**_

 _ **Todas tus lagrimas se secarán más rápido en el sol…"**_

—Y tú tampoco te podrás deshacer de mi tan fácilmente—Dijo viéndola ahora a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

" _ **A partir de hoy brilla. Brilla, brilla, brilla.**_

 _ **Este es nuestro camino.**_

 _ **Brilla, brilla, brilla.**_

 _ **Eso hemos dicho."**_

—No lo querría de otra manera—Confesó la chica igualmente sin apartar la mirada de la suya pero ya sin abrazarse.

" _ **Brilla, brilla, brilla…**_

 _ **Brilla a tu manera"**_

Un nuevo golpe en el hombro del chico terminó por romper la atmosfera en la que ambos habían ingresado.

— ¡¿Eso por qué fue?!—Reclamó Hiccup con dolor.

—Por no creerte capaz de ser jefe—Explicó la chica.

" _ **Hay una razón por la que brillas. Brillas a tu manera"**_

—Tú eres un buen jefe—Le repitió—y yo voy a ayudarte a que lo entiendas.

— ¿Golpeándome?

—Si es necesario, sí—Afirmó con diversión.

— ¡Entonces ya lo entendí!—Exclamó riendo por la actitud de la chica, no dejaría que lo volviera a golpear, al menos no por lo que restaba del día.

Astrid también rio, mas su risa era por otra cosa. Ella reía por ver que el castaño había olvidado ya la tristeza, aunque claro, quizá solo fuera por ese día.

" _ **Todas tus lagrimas se secarán más rápido en el sol…**_

 _ **¡Brilla a tu manera!"**_

Y no importaba cuantas veces se sintiera mal, ella iba a estar a su lado para recordarle todo lo bueno que había en él y las razones para no verse opacado por quien fue su padre.

Hiccup debía entender que no podría ser como su padre, y no porque no fuera lo suficientemente bueno, sino porque él era diferente y debía demostrar que podía ser un gran jefe… a su manera.

* * *

 **Les dije que quedó rarito.**

 **Lo leí varias veces para asegurarme de que esta vez no haya errores, pero lo más probable es que si los haya, mis ojos no son los mejores y hoy amanecieron peor que otros días XD**

 **A los que dejaron Review en el anterior, muchas gracias, no les respondo por falta de tiempo, pero luego les contesto en privado.**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	3. La Familia Es Primero

**Día tres, vamos bien jeje… Esta rareza que van a leer amm… es una rareza XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Reto 3: Drabble de Astrid y sus padres.**

* * *

 _ **La Familia Es Primero**_

Corría para llegar al Gran Salón. Había visto su casa totalmente destruida y, aunque Gobber le dijo que sus padres estaban bien, ella debía comprobarlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—No tienes que preocuparte, querida. Estamos bien—Le había dicho su madre cuando llegó con ellos.

—Pero la casa…

—La casa no importa—Le interrumpió su padre—, la podemos reconstruir. Lo hacíamos cuando los dragones nos atacaban y lo haremos ahora.

—Tu padre tiene razón—Concordó la señora Hofferson—. Todo está bien Astrid.

—Si hubieran estado ahí…—Se lamentó más no pudo continuar pues la sola idea de lo que pudo haber pasado le aterraba.

Si ellos hubieran estado en casa durante el ataque… Ella jamás se perdonaría que les hubiera pasado algo.

—Pero no fue así…—Habló nuevamente su padre para hacerla entrar en razón—, deja de seguir pensando en eso—Le reprendió aunque sin mostrar enojo—. Somos Hofferson, sabemos cuidarnos.

—Debí estar aquí…—Insistió la rubia ignorando lo que su padre le decía—. Si hubiera estado esto se pudo haber evitado.

—Él hubiera no existe—Intervino ahora su madre—. Además, tu misión junto al resto de los jinetes es más importante—Le recordó.

—Como dije—La voz de su padre se hizo notar nuevamente—, somos Hofferson y sabemos cuidarnos solos.

—Pero también nos cuidamos entre nosotros—Habló ahora Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

¿Es que acaso ellos no entendían por lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento? Aparentemente no.

—Escucha Astrid—Su padre posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para obligarla a verle, esta sería una conversación realmente seria—, tú eres una gran guerrera, eres fuerte, valiente y también muy lista. Sabes lo que es correcto y lo que no. Y sabes también que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar… No quiero que te sigas culpando ni tampoco que tomes una decisión precipitada por algo que no tiene importancia. Ya eres una adulta y debes seguir tu propio camino, tomar tus propias decisiones. Y como toda Hofferson, afrontar tus problemas.

— ¿Por qué me dicen todo esto?—Cuestionó confundida.

—Porque te amamos y sabemos en lo que estás pensando—Le respondió su madre con voz cariñosa.

—Queremos que sepas que no te obligamos a nada—Dijo igualmente su padre pero él con voz seria—. Tu sabrás que hacer. Toma tu decisión—Fue lo último que dijo para dar por terminada la conversación dejando a la chica mucho en que pensar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y eso hizo, esa misma noche tomó su decisión. Solo esperaba que cierto castaño aceptara.

—Tendrá que hacerlo quiera o no…—Habló para sí misma mientras volvía a la Academia donde el resto dormía—. Lo siento Hipo, la familia es primero.

* * *

 **Okay, de nuevo quedó medio rarito. Y básicamente es puro dialogo, iba a agregarle más cosas pero entonces dejaría de ser un drabble. Los escritos cortos no son lo mío :P**

 **En fin…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	4. El Fin De Berk

**Día cuatro…**

 **Creo que este no quedó tan rarito como el de ayer :P**

 **Dejaré que descubran de qué personaje se trata y al final les diré quién era XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell**

 **Reto 4: Final alternativo de HTTYD 2 narrado desde la perspectiva de un personaje obscure (de fondo o background)**

* * *

 _ **El Fin De Berk**_

Salí del Gran Salón a causa del movimiento que se podía escuchar afuera para presenciar como un inmenso dragón, incluso más grande que Red Death, se alzaba sobre los acantilados de nuestra isla y llamaba a todos nuestros dragones que sucumbían ante su control.

Esto estaba muy mal.

Ni Stoick ni Hiccup y mucho menos los jinetes más experimentados con los que contábamos se encontraban en la isla. Y si, quizá en el pasado nos enfrentábamos a muerte contra los dragones, pero esto era diferente, esto nos superaba.

¿Cómo nos defenderíamos? ¿Cómo salvaríamos nuestro hogar?

" _¡Su jefe ha muerto!"_

Gritó un hombre desde ¿Toothless?

¿Por qué ese hombre tenía al dragón del hijo de Stoick? Creo que era algo que todos nos preguntamos, aunque le dimos poca importancia para concentrarnos en lo que dijo.

¿Stoick? ¿Muerto? Imposible.

Lo conozco de toda la vida y puedo decir con seguridad que era más terco que un yak. Y debo admitir que hasta era mejor guerrero que yo, aunque claro yo no me quedo atrás, pero…

¿Muerto?

Debía ser una broma.

Y aun así, no tuvimos mucho tiempo de reaccionar ante tal noticia pues el inmenso dragón disparó contra nosotros. No era fuego, no era ácido, era hielo. Un hielo letal que había cubierto y destruido nuestro hogar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ese dragón comenzaba a ser una molestia.

Todos habíamos alcanzado a refugiarnos en el extremo contrario de la isla, pero ese dragón no se rendía y nos buscaba sin parar para acabar con nosotros.

¿Acaso ese era el fin que los dioses nos tenían destinado?

No lo sabía con exactitud…

Y cuando creímos que todo estaba perdido…

" _¡Miren! ¡Es Hiccup!"_

Gritó uno de nosotros con fuerzas renovadas.

Era cierto, Hiccup, siendo acompañado por mi hijo y el resto de los jinetes, habían llegado para salvarnos.

Quizá no todo estaba perdido después de todo…

Aunque claro, podría equivocarme…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De un momento a otro, justo cuando todo parecía ir a nuestro favor, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

Vimos con horror como Hiccup era atrapado en ese hielo sin que el Furia Nocturna pudiera evitarlo. Y también vimos como este sucumbía ante la desesperación y el dolor dejando que el inmenso dragón lo controlara al igual que hizo con el resto.

Ese era el fin.

Ellos eran nuestra última esperanza y habían sido derrotados.

Intercambie miradas con todos hasta llegar a la preocupada mirada de mi hijo que, en silencio, me preguntaba qué hacer ahora… Pero eso ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

Drago había ganado, venció a Stoick y también a Hiccup, y no solo eso, también tenía a todos nuestros dragones. Ya no nos quedaba nada…

Habíamos perdido.

" _¡Berk es mío ahora!"_

Fue lo que gritó ese monstruo antes de que su dragón nos atacara de nuevo con su hielo destruyendo lo poco que aún quedaba de nuestro hogar.

Todo había terminado.

Era nuestro fin… El fin de Berk…

* * *

 **Okay, no sé si mejoró o si voy peor que nunca XD**

 **En fin…**

 **¿Adivinaron que personaje era? ¿No? Bueno, pues era Spitelout Jogerson, el padre de Snotlout**

 **Como sea…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	5. Solo Fue Una Pesadilla

**Día cinco…**

 **Tarde pero a tiempo. Sorry por eso :P Resulta que la chica se puso a pasar el escrito y corregirlo al mismo tiempo que ponía a hervir una sopa… ¿consecuencias? ¡Se me quemó la sopa! Y arruiné el sartén de mi mamá -.- pasé la ultima hora frotando el sartén hasta que se le quitó lo quemado… me duelen mis manos TnT**

 **En fin…**

 **Este fic también está medio rarito pero esta vez sí fue intencional XD y, por si fuera poco, está basado en hechos reales e.e**

 **Mejor dejo que lo lean, ya he hablado mucho.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell**

 **Reto 5: Fic de suspenso**

* * *

 _ **Solo Fue Una Pesadilla**_

No sabía dónde estaba. Todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

No podía moverme y mucho menos hablar. Estaba sola.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que desperté en este lugar y tampoco cuánto tiempo tenía inconsciente aquí; estaba confundida, muy confundida.

Pero eso no era todo. Las cosas estaban por empeorar…

De la nada comencé a sentir como todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba –lo que es irónico porque no había nada a mi alrededor–, todo estaba cayendo sobre mí y yo no podía evitarlo.

Podía sentir como _eso_ , una inmensa masa blanca y tersa, estaba sobre mí provocándome asfixia. Y, a pesar de mis intentos por moverme y salir de ahí, estos eran inútiles.

Cada vez que intentaba moverme esa "masa" se iba tornando negra y adoptaba una apariencia putrefacta que me causaba nauseas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El oxígeno comenzaba a faltar en mis pulmones.

Ya no podía más.

Poco a poco comencé a ceder. Si ese era mi destino no me quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo.

Mis ojos perdieron la batalla cerrándose y envolviéndome aún más en la oscuridad.

¿Todo había terminado?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y entonces desperté.

Nuevamente sin saber dónde estaba. Pero ahora todo parecía más normal (dentro de lo que cabe).

Me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto en un auto en medio de la nada. Los faros alcanzaban a iluminar un poco el camino de tierra frente a mí, más el resto se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche y la densa neblina que había en el lugar.

No está de más decir que no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegué aquí o que hago precisamente en este lugar.

Mi último recuerdo es una voz hablándome con seriedad: _"Quédate aquí Astrid, yo me encargo"_ fue lo que me dijo y extrañamente esa voz me resultó muy familiar e incluso me transmitió seguridad y calidez.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el sonido del gatillo de una pistola al terminar de ser cargada. ¿Cómo es que sé cómo suena? Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Y después, oscuridad…

No hay nada más en mi mente. Nada que me diga qué está pasando o qué se supone que debo hacer.

Estoy sola en un auto en medio de la nada, sin recuerdos o alguna idea de lo que ocurre.

Quizá si logro encender el auto pueda irme y tal vez encontrar una salida de todo esto. Pero no sé dónde estoy y lo más probable es que termine perdiéndome aún más. Así que esa no es una opción.

Lo más prudente que se me ocurre es esperar a quien sea que me dijo que me quedara aquí. Quizá esa persona pueda decirme que ocurre y me ayude a volver a donde quiera que estuve antes de terminar metida en este embrollo.

Ese parecía ser el mejor plan y por un momento hasta yo me creí que todo estaría bien. Lamentablemente me equivoqué…

Un estruendo se escuchó en la lejanía.

Un disparo.

Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

¿Y si mi compañero necesitaba ayuda?

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Es decir, no sabía quién era pero aun así sentí que debía ir a ayudarle.

Y eso fue lo que hice…

Con lentitud bajé del vehículo guiándome por la poca luz que los faros me brindaban y, cuando esta estaba demasiado lejos, me ayudé con una pequeña linterna que ni siquiera sabía que traía conmigo.

Avancé por el camino durante varios minutos hasta divisar una pequeña choza al final del camino.

El lugar estaba desierto, no había rastros de que se haya llevado a cabo algún enfrentamiento ahí. No había ruido. No había nada.

Más el ambiente era tenebroso y me causaba escalofríos.

Y entonces lo escuché.

Parecía ser un quejido. Alguien se quejaba de dolor y parecía provenir del interior de esa vieja choza.

¿Y si mi compañero estaba ahí?

Temerosa me acerqué a la construcción subiendo por los gastados escalones de madera que con cada paso que daba comenzaban a crujir. Los quejidos eran cada vez más fuertes y repetitivos con forme me acercaba a la puerta. Pero hubo algo que me desconcertó.

Junto a la puerta había un viejo termómetro ambiental que, aunque el clima era cálido y un poco húmedo, este marcaba temperaturas extremadamente frías.

No tardé en experimentar esas temperaturas.

De la nada comencé a sentir un frio que me paralizaba y mi aliento comenzó a ser visible entre la oscuridad.

Algo raro estaba pasando y sería yo, Astrid Hofferson, quien lo descubriría.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta. El frio era cada vez más intenso. Algo en mi interior me decía que lo que encontraría ahí no sería nada bueno. Mis instintos hablaron por mi cuando del cinturón tomé un arma que tampoco sabía que poseía y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando involuntariamente la cargué y apunté hacia el frente lista para disparar ante cualquier amenaza.

Acerqué con cautela mi única mano libre hacia el pomo oxidado de la puerta. Un terrible y ensordecedor ruido comenzaba a hacerse presente en mi mente confundiéndome y haciéndome retroceder un par de centímetros, mas eso no me detendría.

Podía sentir como el ruido desgarraba mis oídos hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar, todo me daba vueltas y ya no podía mantenerme en pie. Aun así seguí en mi intento por alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, una proeza realmente difícil más aun así lo logré.

Fue cuando sentí el hierro entre mi mano que no dudé girarlo para abrir la puerta que tantos problemas me había causado.

Con forme esta se abría el frio y el ruido aumentaban de intensidad, estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando de pronto…

La puerta se abrió…

Y yo desperté…

El eco de ese ruido infernal y las imágenes de lo que había tras la puerta seguían en mi mente causándome escalofríos.

—Solo fue una pesadilla…—Susurré intentando tranquilizar mi respiración al mismo tiempo en el que secaba con el dorso de mi mano el sudor frio de mi frente—… Solo una pesadilla…

* * *

 **Aclaro, este escrito NO TIENE nada que ver con que ayer fuera Halloween, DV no celebra ni escribe sobre Halloween.**

 **Esto, como dije al principio, está basados en hechos reales ocurridos en mí :P**

 **Es uno de los pocos sueños que recuerdo haber tenido, quizá porque me ha traumado hasta tal punto que, ocho años después sigue despertándome en la noche, esos ruidos no se van aunque me haya despertado, es como si siguiera aun en el sueño… es muy difícil de explicar.**

 **En fin, no voy a seguir confundiéndolos con las rarezas que salen de mi mente XD**

 **El siguiente escrito será un tanto peculiar y será una especie de continuación de otro de los escritos. ¡Quien me adivine de cual se gana un adelanto! Tu no cuentas JC -.- ok no**

 **Ahora, si me disculpan, debo correr para seguir limpiando el sartén y escribir el escrito de mañana porque lo más probable es que no tenga tiempo de hacerlo mañana :P**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	6. Por Favor Perdóname

**Tempranito aquí está el escrito numero 6**

 **Y es una especie de continuación del primer escrito "Te recuerdo" :D creo que algunos (todos) se quedaron con ganas de saber más. Y creo que de todos estos escritos ese es el más decente que he escrito XD**

 **Como sea, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell**

 **Reto 6: One-Shot basado en Flash Backs**

* * *

 _ **Por Favor Perdóname**_

El enemigo les ganaba en número y fuerza, estaban perdidos. No tenían oportunidad contra ellos, no la tuvieron antes y no la tendrían ahora.

Se esforzaba por seguir de pie y luchar al mismo tiempo, utilizando su ensangrentada espada para defenderse. Pero estaba agotado y además herido, no podría resistir por mucho más tiempo.

Temía que fuera su fin. Pero más que nada temía no poder cumplir su promesa. Esa promesa que le hizo a esa persona que tan importante era para él…

 _ **.**_

 _El trabajo en la forja era un tanto agotador, monótono, pero divertido._

 _Usualmente siempre veía los mismos rostros y reparaba las mismas armas, hasta que un día ella apareció. Y algo en su interior le dijo que debía acercarse._

— _Disculpe—Le dijo aproximándose hasta el mostrador donde ella admiraba el hacha que recién había pulido, eso era raro, ¿una dama admirando armas? realmente era raro—, ¿necesita algo?—Su voz sonaba nerviosa pero a la vez intentaba que pareciera estar tranquilo_

— _Oh no yo solo—Intentó decir ella más guardo silencio cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él dejándolo aún más nervioso que nunca—, solo observaba—Dijo al fin desviando la mirada cuando él también comenzó a observarla_

— _Eso es extraño—Comentó él con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

— _¿El qué?—Le cuestionó la chica de repente._

— _Pues que una linda señorita esté aquí, admirando armas—Explicó ahora más nervioso que nunca por decir tales palabras sin siquiera haberlo previsto._

— _No soy como las demás—Alcanzó a decir la chica rubia con voz firme._

— _Eso ya lo noté—Se le escapó decir más calló al instante al darse cuenta de sus palabras_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Lo interrogó, esto comenzaba a tornarse un tanto –muy– incómodo y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque llegó alguien a interrumpirlos._

— _¡Lady Astrid!—Le llamó joven a la chica corriendo hasta su lado—. Sus padres piden que regrese a casa—Le explico al estar ya junto a ellos._

— _Supongo que tendré que esperar para escuchar su respuesta—Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a él_

— _Supongo que sí—Dijo él con calma—, que tenga un buen día señorita._

— _Astrid, llámeme Astrid—Se presentó_

— _Hiccup—Dijo él—, así puede llamarme—Sonrió aunque la chica le vio de mala manera cuando él continuo con los formalismos para después verla partir._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que la vio y se prometió que no sería la última._

 _ **.**_

Sonrió tras el recuerdo y los sentimientos que este le traían.

Empuñó con más fuerza su arma para comenzar a atacar nuevamente, abriéndose paso entre el enemigo que le rodeaba. Después de todo el entrenamiento al que fue sometido terminó por surtir efecto y eso lo agradecía.

No podía darse por vencido. Debía seguir luchando y debía hacerlo por ella.

 _ **.**_

— _¡Hola Hiccup!—Exclamó con fuerza una voz a su lado sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y provocando que se diera tremendo golpe en la mano con el martillo que utilizaba para darle forma al metal sobre el yunque._

— _¡Auch!—Se quejó sujetando con fuerza la parte afectada con su otra mano—. Astrid, sabes que no debes sorprender un herrero cuando está trabajando—Le reprendió._

— _Lo siento—Dijo con real arrepentimiento—. ¿Te lastimaste mucho?_

— _Descuida, no tengo nada roto—Le tranquilizó al ver la preocupación en sus ojos._

— _Bien—Dijo no muy convencida—. ¿En qué trabajas?—Cuestionó observando el caliente metal sobre el área de trabajo del castaño._

— _Ahhh en nada en particular—Dijo intentando restarle importancia para no levantar sospechas—, solo un simple pedido más, ya sabes, lo normal._

— _Hmmm—Murmuró ella, era obvio que algo le ocultaba._

— _¿Por qué no mejor salimos a caminar un rato?—Ofreció para intentar cambiar de tema._

— _Está bien—Sonrió la chica para después salir junto a él del pequeño taller y dirigirse hacia su lugar especial._

 _ **.**_

Por más que lo intentara ya no podía resistirlo más. El dolor de sus heridas era insoportable y el sostener su espada era una acción cada vez más difícil.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara no podría vencerlos.

Pero tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que volver con ella.

 _ **.**_

— _No abras los ojos—Le ordenó antes de acercar sus manos hasta su cuello para comenzar a colocar sobre este lo que ocultaba entre ellas—. ¡Listo! Ya puedes abrirlos—Anuncio una vez había terminado su labor._

— _Oh Hiccup, ¡es hermoso!—Exclamó la chica maravillada tomando entre sus manos el dije en forma de hacha que colgaba de su cuello._

 _Este era sencillo pero precioso. Hecho a mano por el castaño frente a ella._

— _¿Te gusta?—Se atrevió a preguntar recibiendo un golpe en el hombro como respuesta._

— _Pero claro que si—Sonrió abrazándolo sin que él pudiera evitarlo—. Gracias…_

 _ **.**_

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Mas ese nuevo recuerdo le costó la concentración permitiéndole al enemigo atacarlo con su espada hiriéndolo de gravedad al atravesar su ya maltratada armadura dejándolo tendido sobre el suelo.

No podía terminar así. Tenía una promesa que cumplir. No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Pero su cuerpo ya se había rendido y no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

 _ **.**_

 _El insistente golpe en la puerta fue lo que lo despertó._

 _¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?_

 _Y al abrirla obtuvo su respuesta._

 _No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo, en cuanto abrió la puerta su cuerpo se vio rodeado por los temblorosos brazos de su amiga que se aferraba con fuerza a él._

 _¿Acaso estaba llorando?_

— _Astrid—Le llamó preocupado por su estado—, ¿qué ocurre? Es muy tarde para que estés aquí…_

— _No me importa—Exclamó entre sollozos—, solo abrázame—Suplico apartando su rostro para poder verle a los ojos—. Abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes—Insistió apretando más el agarre de sus brazos._

 _No dudó ni un instante más en cumplir su petición. Dejó que se desahogara sin decirle nada, ya después le explicaría lo que ocurrió._

 _Esa noche la pasó junto a ella, consolándola sin saber exactamente el porqué. Y cuando el sol comenzó a salir supo la respuesta: su padre había muerto._

 _ **.**_

—Astrid, lo siento—Susurró siendo presa del dolor y la agonía no solo de sus heridas, sino también de lo que sabía que no iba a poder cumplir—. Te fallé…

Sus ojos comenzaban a ceder ante el cansancio, su vida se agotaba.

 _ **.**_

— _¿Tienes que ir? ¿En serio?—Insistía una y otra vez._

 _Él se iría pronto, no era algo que ambos quisieran, pero tampoco podían evitarlo._

 _El rey había llamado a todos los hombres que estuvieran en condiciones de pelear para que le ayudaran a luchar en esa horrible guerra en la que el reino se había sumido._

— _Están llamándolos a todos—Le recordó lo inevitable causándole dolor tanto a ella como a él._

— _¿Y no puedes decirles que no?—Insistió ella, como quisiera decirle que sí, pero no podía y ambos lo sabían._

— _Sabes bien que no—Respondio con dolor y la mirada baja._

— _Pero…—Nada de lo que dijera podría evitar lo que era inevitable—. No quiero que te vayas…—Susurró con dolor—. Solo, prométeme que nada saldrá mal…—Imploró, algo en el interior de ambos latía con fuerza como si fuera una advertencia de lo que podría llegar a pasar—. Yo…tampoco puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti—Confesó, esa respuesta sobresaltó al chico, pues recordaba cuando él le había dicho lo mismo varios meses atrás._

— _Volveré—Le aseguró, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y dedicándole una de esas miradas esmeralda que tanto la cautivaban—, te lo prometo._

 _Se abrazaron con fuerza para calmar el dolor que ambos sentían._

 _Esa sería la última vez que se verían._

 _ **.**_

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas observaban lo que sería su ultimo recuerdo antes de caer en brazos de los dioses; veían con dolor ese cielo azul que tanto le gustaba disfrutar junto a esa chica que, durante todo este tiempo negó amar y que ahora ya no podría ver para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella; ese cielo azul que le recordaba a ella y a sus hermosos ojos zafiros que jamás podría volver a ver.

Tomó lo último que le quedaba de fuerza para susurrar las que serían sus últimas palabras y que, de alguna forma, esperaba que ella pudiera escuchar:

—Por favor perdóname…

Fue entonces que sus ojos se cerraron… Fue entonces que su vida se extinguió…

Y en ese lugar, ahora cubierto de sangre e impregnado del olor a muerte, solo una cosa resonaba entre el silencio sepulcral que esa última muerte trajo consigo, y esas eran las palabras de ese joven que con dolor había roto su promesa…

" _Por favor perdóname"_

* * *

 **¿De nuevo esperaban que tuviera final feliz? ¡Por favor! Eso no va conmigo XD**

 **¿Se han dado cuenta de que todos los escritos terminan con la frase con la que comienzan? Los dos primeros no fueron intencionales, pero después quise seguir con eso XD y creo que hasta ahora al menos eso va bien :P**

 **En fin…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	7. Go Ninja Go

**Okay, debo decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. Al principio tenía pensado que fuera de diversos cosplays, desde súper héroes hasta anime y todo eso… pero luego me dije ¿por qué no combinar mis dos más grandes obsesiones? Y entonces nació este pequeño one-shot…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell. Así mismo, Ninjago: Masters Of The Spinjitzu y sus personajes son propiedad de los hermanos Hagerman, Lego y WILFilm.**

 **Reto 7: Cosplay (en el papel de los personajes de otra serie, película o libro) *¡YA VAMOS A LA MITAD!***

* * *

 ** _Go Ninja Go_**

" _Iré como Zane"_ le había dicho.

¿Pero como demonios lo distinguiría entre tanto ninja blanco? ¡Estaban en una convención por el amor al Maestro del Spinjitzu! ¡Había cientos de chicos con cosplays de Zane!

— ¿Dónde demonios estás?—Preguntó al aire con molestia.

—Atrás de ti—Le respondió alguien a sus espaldas—. Perdón, se me hizo tarde—Se disculpó retirando la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro cuando la chica giró para encararlo—. El traje de Nya te queda genial—halagó—, aunque te prefiero rubia—Comentó detallando con la mirada la corta peluca negra que la chica usaba.

— ¿Te quieres callar ya?—Le detuvo.

— ¿Estás molesta?—Se arriesgó a preguntar.

—Me hiciste esperar treinta minutos—Reclamó cruzada de brazos—. Sabes que me gusta la puntualidad.

—Ya te dije que lo siento—Dijo él no queriendo comenzar una discusión con ella.

—Cómo sea—Evadió ella—, ya vienen los demás—Señaló la entrada donde cuatro chicos los buscaban con la mirada.

— ¿Qué hay chicos?—Saludó Snotlout llegando hasta ellos siendo seguido por tres chicos más.

— ¿Qué demonios te pusiste?—Preguntó Hiccup observando el extraño atuendo negro de su primo.

— ¡Soy Lord Garmadon!—Respondió ofendido moviendo los cuatro brazos que caracterizaban a dicho personaje.

—Pobre Garmadon—Murmuró Astrid—. ¿Y ustedes?—Se dirigió a los hermanos Thorston que traían prácticamente todo el cuerpo pintado de verde.

—Somos Serpentin—Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo en el que su hermano mordía a Snotlout en el brazo.

— ¡Ahhhh!—Exclamó el chico con dolor—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Los Serpentin muerden—Se excusó el gemelo.

—Solo los Fangpyre lo hacen—Habló Fishlegs—y ustedes son Venomari, ellos solo escupen veneno.

Una mirada malévola apareció en sus rostros. Mirada que era dirigida a su única víctima: Snotlout.

—Oh no—Musitó antes de salir corriendo—. ¡Esta me la pagas Facelegs!—Le gritó mientras corría siendo seguido por los gemelos.

—Por favor no me vayan a dejar solo con él—Suplicó el chico regordete.

—Descuida, no hay problema—Le tranquilizó el de traje blanco—. Por cierto, me encanta tu cosplay—Detalló el traje de Guerrero de Piedra que su amigo vestía.

—Es cierto, está genial—Habló Astrid ahora.

—Gracias—Se sonrojó el chico— ¡Rayos! Se hace tarde—Exclamó viendo su reloj—. El Torneo de los Elementos está por comenzar.

— ¿Torneo de los Elementos?—Cuestionó la pareja.

—Sí, es un torneo para descubrir al más grande Ninjager—Explicó con emoción el chico—y nos inscribí a los tres… porque los demás no son muy buenos en esto. Ya saben cómo son… Además, quien gane obtendrá toda la colección de comics—Dijo con gran entusiasmo dando brinquitos en su lugar.

—Nosotros ya tenemos los comics, Fishlegs—Dijo Hiccup destruyendo su ilusión.

— ¿Autografiados por los hermanos Hagerman?—Cuestionó curioso.

Los ojos de la pareja se abrieron por completo dirigiéndose miradas que lo definirían todo, esta era una oportunidad única.

— ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!—Exclamaron ambos con rapidez tomando cada uno una mano del chico para hacerlo avanzar junto a ellos.

Su amigo se había salido con la suya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—El Torneo de los Elementos está por comenzar—Habló el organizador quien vestía un cosplay de Dareth, el Ninja Café—, así que todos los participantes pasen al frente, neneh—Dijo imitando la característica voz del personaje al que representaba.

— ¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden!—Animaban con entusiasmo los gemelos junto a Snotlout que luchaba por limpiar su rostro de los misteriosos fluidos verdes que habían en este.

Los tres chicos habían dejado su "lucha" para poder animar a sus amigos en el torneo.

—Muy bien—Habló nuevamente el organizador una vez que todos los participantes se encontraban junto a él—. ¿Están listos?—Todos asintieron—, entonces ¡comencemos!

Y así el torneo comenzó…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fishlegs fue el primero del equipo en ser descalificado tras ponerse nervioso con una pregunta y no responder a esta a tiempo.

Habían comenzado siendo treinta participantes y ahora solo quedaban tres: Hiccup, Astrid y un chico con cosplay de Kai, el Ninja Rojo.

—Siguiente pregunta—Anunció el de traje café—. ¿Cuál es el material que contrarresta los poderes elementales?—Lanzó la pregunta dirigiéndose a Astrid, era su turno de responder.

—Deepstone—Respondio no muy segura—, ¡no, espera!—Notó su error, mas ya era demasiado tarde.

—Uy, lo siento, esa no es la respuesta—Lamentó el cosplayer de Dareth.

—La respuesta es Vengestone—Dijo el de cosplay de Ninja Rojo con tono presumido.

— ¡Coooorrectooo!—Aplaudió el organizador—. Chica ninja, estás fuera—Le indicó a Astrid.

—Gana por nosotros, Hiccup—Dijo antes de marcharse junto al resto.

—Muy bien, siguiente pregunta—Continuó el del micrófono.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La batalla estaba muy reñida, ambos eran muy buenos y prácticamente peleaban por responder las preguntas que les hacían.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

— ¿Nombre del actor de doblaje que presta su voz a Kai?—Preguntó el organizador.

—Vincent Tong—Respondió Hiccup con seguridad.

—Correcto—Anunció el Ninja Café—. ¿Quién fue el primero en aprender Spinjitzu?

—Jay—Contestó con simpleza el Ninja Rojo.

—Correcto—Dijo ya con cansancio el del micrófono—. ¿Quién es la reina de todos los fantasmas?

—La Preminente—Respondió Hiccup con rapidez para que su contrincante no le ganara.

—Correcto—Suspiró, ¿es que acaso ninguno perdería?—. ¿Cuántos reinos existen?

—Dieciséis—Dijo con seguridad su oponente.

Una sonrisa triunfadora apareció en el rostro de Hiccup.

— ¡Incorrecto!—Exclamó sorprendido el Ninja Café—. Ninja Blanco ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Catorce—Dijo con la victoria ya en sus manos—, ya que el Reino Maldito y el Reino Djinn fueron destruidos—Agregó para molestia de su oponente.

— ¡Coooorrectooo!—Gritó con entusiasmo el organizador—. ¡Ya tenemos a un ganador!

— ¡ESO ES HICCUP!—Exclamaron sus amigos con gran alegría por la victoria de su amigo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Sabía que lo lograrías—Decía su amigo regordete cargando con la colección de comics.

—Eres el mejor—Decía igualmente Snotlout cargando con el trofeo que el chico había ganado.

— ¡Estamos orgullosos de ti, querido Hiccup!—Gritaban los gemelos abrazándolo.

—Bien hecho—Sonrió Astrid.

— ¿Ya no estás molesta?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, ya no—Negó la chica con diversión justo antes de darle un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué fue eso?!—Se quejó el chico.

—Eso, por llegar tarde—Explicó para después tomarlo por el traje y besarlo—. Y esto, por todo lo demás.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos, ¿se podía ser más cursi? Quizá sí.

— ¿A alguien más le pareció incómodo y extraño?—Habló Snotlout arruinando el momento.

—Que Nya y Zane se besen, sí—Dijo Ruffnut.

—Que Hiccup y Astrid se besen, también—Complementó su hermano para molestar a la pareja.

Nadie dijo nada entonces, se dispusieron a marcharse de la convención pues ya era tarde y estaban por cerrar.

—Chicos…—Llamó Fishlegs con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre Fishlegs? —Le preguntó Hiccup sujetando la mano de Astrid.

— ¿Creen que podríamos decirlo antes de irnos?—Les preguntó esperanzador.

—Claro, por qué no—Se encogió de hombros y el resto asintió.

—Uno…—Comenzó Astrid.

—Dos…—Continuó Snotlout.

—Tres…—Finalizó Hiccup tomando aire junto al resto para así decir lo siguiente:

— ¡GO NINJA GO!

* * *

 **Y eso es todo u.u**

 **De seguro les pareció un poquito aburrido y quizá el de mañana también, además de confuso… pero van a estar muy bueno… según mi perspectiva :P**

 **La siguiente historia es libre y gracias a las ideas que surgieron mientras planeaba el reto de los 30 días y escribía esta pequeña historia, el siguiente va a ser genial… aunque quizá no le entiendan :P**

 **En fin…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_

 **Casi lo olvido, en mi página están las imágenes de los personajes a los que se les hicieron cosplay en la historia ;)**


	8. Hogar Dulce Hogar

**Uff Okay, ya llegué…**

 **Este es un crossover entre HTTYD y Ninjago (spoiler), la idea surgió mientras planeaba el reto de los treinta días, mas presiso cuando se me ocurrió que uno de los retos fuera un crossover. Y terminó de ser clara cuando escribí la historia de ayer u.u**

 **Quizá haya cosas que no entiendan así que cualquier cosa que quieran saber me puede preguntar con confianza. En fin…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell. Así mismo, Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu es propiedad de los hermanos Hagerman, Lego y WILFilm.**

 **Reto 8: Historia libre**

* * *

 _ **Hogar Dulce Hogar**_

Era otro día como cualquier otro en la tranquila isla de Berk.

El viento helaba y los Terribles Terrores cantaban despertando a todos los que aun dormían.

El jefe de Berk, Hiccup Haddock, había decidido dar un paseo con su fiel amigo antes de comenzar con sus tareas diarias, lo que no sabían es que en ese paseo conocerían a unos visitantes muy peculiares que cambiarían todo lo que conocían hasta el momento sobre el mundo…

—Muy bien amigo, creo que es hora de volver—Le dijo el castaño mientras sobrevolaban por el bosque, más el dragón parecía tener una idea diferente—. ¿Qué ocurre?—Le cuestionó al ver como gruñía justo antes de descender con rapidez con dirección al bosque—. Toothless, ¿qué pasa?—Insistía el chico sujetándose a la silla para no caer.

Una vez en tierra Hiccup desmontó al dragón para encararlo más un ruido llamó su atención y puso alerta al Furia Nocturna.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—No dolió tanto, ¿no sé por qué se quejan?—Dijo un castaño de traje azul de forma despreocupada.

—Eso es porque estás sobre nosotros—Habló un chico de cabello y traje negro con cierto dolor—. ¡Quítate de encima!

—No—Otro de los chicos habló—, ¡todos quítense de encima!—Exclamó.

Y con rapidez los cuatro chicos que estaban sobre este último se levantaron, dejando así a su compañero de traje verde ponerse de pie.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Quiénes son?—Se cuestionaba Hiccup desde su escondite en la parte superior del claro observando como esos chicos de vestimenta extraña se levantaban del suelo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿En dónde se supone que estamos?—Habló otro castaño de cabellos rebeldes, este portando un traje rojo.

—No lo sé—Respondió un chico con voz y apariencia extraña cuyo traje era blanco—, este lugar no aparece en mi base de datos—Indicó.

—Genial—Se quejó el primer chico—. ¡Estamos perdidos!

Y así comenzaron sus quejas, era algo tan común en él, siempre perdía la poca cordura que tenía y hablaba sin parar hasta llegar al punto en el que ni siquiera él entendía lo que decía.

— ¡¿Te quieres calmar?!—Exclamó irritado el de rojo.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si estamos perdidos?!—Insistió el chico.

—Silencio—Les detuvo el de voz extraña—. Algo se aproxima—Informó justo cuando una sombra saltaba hasta ellos desde la parte alta del peculiar claro en el que se encontraban.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Toothless, no—Susurró Hiccup al ver como su amigo saltaba hacia donde los misteriosos chicos se encontraban.

¿Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?

No iba dejar solo a su amigo, si eso es lo que pensaban.

Con cautela comenzó a bajar por el estrecho espacio que daba entrada al pequeño claro para así poder ir con su amigo y evitar que cometiera una locura.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

De un momento a otro una extraña criatura negra había caído justo frente a ellos. Mostraba un porte amenazador y sus ojos verdes los observaban con molestia.

—No se muevan—Susurró con lentitud el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué clase de criatura es esta? —Preguntó al aire el de traje verde.

—No estoy muy seguro pero—Comenzó a hablar el de voz rara—, parece ser un dragón.

—Creo que tu computadora se dañó—Habló ahora el castaño de vestimenta azul—, los dragones no son así.

—Pues este si lo es—Le silencio el de negro—, y no se ve nada amigable—Dijo ahora con cierto miedo al ver como el supuesto dragón les gruñía listo para atacarlos.

Un salto y un zarpazo bastaron para hacer que cuatro de los cinco chicos corrieran para ocultarse tras su amigo de verde.

—Lloyd, haz algo—Pidió el de azul con miedo.

— ¿Y yo por qué?—Se quejó el chico.

—Se supone que eres el líder—Respondió el mismo castaño—, así que haz algo—Insistió.

Y justo cuando el dragón estaba por lanzarse encima de ellos una nueva voz se hizo presente deteniendo los actos de la criatura.

— ¡Toothless, no!—Gritó un chico saliendo de entre una abertura entre las rocas.

Ese solo grito bastó para que el dragón se detuviera en sus intentos por atacar a los misteriosos chicos frente a él, mas nunca dejó su porte serio y cauteloso.

—Disculpen a mi amigo—Habló ya más tranquilo el chico una vez que había llegado hasta ellos, acariciando al dragón para relajarlo—, no le agradan mucho los visitantes inesperados—Explicó.

—No pasa nada—Mencionó el de traje verde restándole importancia—, nos hemos topado con cosas peores.

El dragón gruñó.

—Perdón—Se disculpó el chico por su error.

—No te preocupes—Negó el de ojos verdes—, tiene un ego muy sensible—Se burló, obteniendo una mirada de reproche por parte del dragón.

—Es igual que tú, Kai—Rio el de traje azul codeando al de rojo quien solo fruncía el ceño.

—Ahh, no sé si sea el momento de preguntar, bueno, debo hacerlo de todas maneras—Hablaba incomodo el chico del dragón—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Preguntó al fin tras haber sido golpeado levemente por el hocico del dragón para que hablara con coherencia.

— ¡Pero que tonto!—Se palmeó la frente el de verde, había olvidado presentarse—. La verdad, es complicado—Continuó ya con más calma.

—Todo en mi vida es complicado—Se encogió de hombros el castaño de ojos verdes—, si me explican les entenderé… o al menos intentaré hacerlo.

—Bueno, pues, primero que nada—Comenzó el líder del pequeño grupo de chicos—; mi nombre es Lloyd y ellos son mis amigos Kai—Señaló cortésmente al de rojo—, Jay—Presentó al de azul—, Cole—Realizó la misma acción con el de negro—y Zane—Finalizó señalando por ultimo al de blanco.

—Un placer, yo soy Hiccup y él es Toothless—Sonrió el castaño presentando tanto a su amigo como a sí mismo, más se detuvo extrañado en el último chico presentado—, ¿qué clase de armadura utilizas?—Le cuestionó curioso detallando con la mirada la apariencia del chico frente a él—, hasta pareciera que estas hecho de metal—Comentó.

—En realidad es titanio—Respondió el chico con su extraña voz.

No supo que fue más extraño, el hecho de que no conociera ese material o que estuviera hecho de ese material desconocido para él. ¿Acaso eso era posible?

— ¿C-cómo?—Tartamudeó—, entonces ¿estás hecho de titanio? ¿C-cómo?

—Zane, creo que ya fundiste sus circuitos—Se burló Jay—. Deja te explico amigo, él es un Nindroide—Le dijo al castaño como si fuera la cosa más sencilla de explicar.

— ¿Nin-qué?—Cuestionó confundido.

—Definitivamente ya no estamos en Ninjago—Murmuró Lloyd.

— ¿Qué es Ninjago?—Preguntó Hiccup dejando atrás su confusión para regresar a su porte curioso.

—Ninjago es el mundo del que venimos—Respondió Kai confundiendo aún más al chico.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba—Suspiró Hiccup sin poder entender nada—. Creo que mejor vamos a otro lugar para hablar, esto parece ir para largo—Sugirió.

—De acuerdo—Asintieron los cinco chicos.

—Bien, sígannos—Dijo invitándolos a caminar junto a ellos—, no estamos muy lejos de la aldea, podremos hablar en el Gran Salón.

— ¿Aldea?—Cuestionó Cole—. Pues a dónde fuimos a caer.

—Están en Berk, una de las tribus vikingas más fuertes del archipiélago, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga—Explicó con modestia y orgullo por su tribu.

—Espera, espera—Detuvo Kai—, ¿dijiste tribu vikinga? ¿Eres un vikingo?—Cuestionaba sorprendido.

—Aunque no lo parezca, así es—Respondió el chico con tranquilidad.

—Creí que habíamos viajado entre mundos, no en el tiempo—Mencionó confundido el de rojo.

— ¿Viaje entre mundos?—Murmuró Hiccup—, definitivamente tienen mucho que contarnos.

— ¿Nos?—Cuestionó Lloyd—. ¿Quiénes?

—Mis amigos también querrán escuchar su historia, y claro, toda la tribu también—Se encogió de hombros—. Es mi deber como jefe infórmale a mi pueblo lo que ocurre dentro y fuera de él.

— ¿Tu eres el jefe?—Preguntó sorprendido Jay como si estuviera frente a la realeza.

—Aunque no lo parezca—Dijo divertido—. Vengan, hay que apresurarnos—Indicó caminando más rápido por el bosque y siendo seguido tanto por su dragón como por los chicos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Déjenme ver si entendí—Detuvo Astrid al chico rubio.

Hiccup los había llamado a una reunión urgente en el Gran Salón para presentarles a un grupo de chicos que encontró en el bosque, ¿extraño? No viniendo de Hiccup.

Pero cuando esos chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre quienes eran y de dónde venían, lo único que consiguieron fue confundirse.

¿Ninjas? ¿Mundos diferentes? ¿Cristales mágicos? ¿Acaso esto era una broma?

—Ustedes son ninjas y vienen de un mundo diferente a este—Repitió la chica lo que hasta ahora había logrado entender.

—Y llegaron aquí gracias a un cristal que utilizó un sujeto para enviarlos lejos—Continuó por ella Hiccup.

—Así es—Asintió Lloyd—. El Cristal del Reino tiene la capacidad de abrir portales a todos y cada uno de los dieciséis reinos.

—Catorce, recuerda que dos de ellos fueron destruidos—Le corrigió Jay.

—Como sea—Evadió Lloyd para seguir con su explicación—. Nos estábamos enfrentando a este sujeto cuando algo salió mal y se hizo con el Cristal, intentamos detenerlo pero nos envió aquí sin que pudiéramos evitarlo.

— ¿Y por qué ese tipo quiere su cristal?—Preguntó Snotlout sin mucho interés.

— ¿Bromeas?—Exclamó Kai ofendido—. El Cristal del Reino es muy poderoso, quien lo posea puede viajar entre reinos sin problemas ni restricciones. Prácticamente tiene el control de todos los reinos, y eso incluye este.

—No estoy entendiendo nada—Mencionó Tuffnut retirando su casco para rascar su cabeza.

— ¿Y cuando has entendido algo en tu vida?—Le dijo su hermana golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Tu tampoco entiendes así que no digas nada—Se defendió el chico comenzando así una nueva pelea entre ambos.

—Ignórenlos—Habló Astrid—, hacen eso todo el tiempo. Mejor continúen explicándonos lo que les ocurrió.

—Está bien—Aceptó Lloyd desviando su mirada del par de gemelos al igual que el resto de sus amigos—. Llegamos aquí sin saber dónde estamos y ahora tenemos que volver—Continuó explicando—, si no volvemos pronto tanto Ninjago como todos los demás reinos estarán perdidos.

—Eso no lo podemos permitir—Susurró Hiccup con mirada seria—, ¿cómo podemos ayudar?—Dijo con porte decidido.

—Dudo que tengan conocimientos sobre portales dimensionales, ¿o sí?—Cuestionó Cole.

— ¿Dimen-qué?—Regresó Fishlegs confundido.

—No se preocupen—Intervino Lloyd—, Zane puede encargarse de eso—Señaló al chico junto a él—. ¿Crees poder encontrar un portal?—Le preguntó a su amigo Nindroide.

Otra cosa más que no entendían, ¿un chico de metal? Corrección, de titanio, ¿eso era posible?

—No tengo conocimientos sobre este mundo—Dijo después de un momento en silencio—, si hay un portal no podré saberlo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos atrapados aquí sin poder volver a nuestro hogar?—Comenzó a alterarse Jay.

—Tranquilo Jay—Calmó Lloyd—, debe haber otra forma—Dijo pensativo—. Hiccup—Llamó al joven jefe—, ¿conocen a alguien que conozca algo sobre magia o espíritus?

—De hecho, sí—Sonrío el de ojos verdes, al final si iban a poder ayudar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Pregúntale lo que quieras saber—Le dijo al rubio.

Ambos se encontraban en la pequeña choza de la anciana Gothi, la persona más sabia en todo Berk. Si alguien podía saber algo era ella. Y solo habían ido ellos porque si iban todos lo más probable es que la ancianita los echara de su hogar antes de siquiera poner un pie en este por culpa del escándalo que sus amigos podían hacer.

—E-está bien—Asintió el chico acercándose a la mujer, una vez frente a ella realizó una leve reverencia al inclinar medio cuerpo hacia el frente—. Yo…—Tartamudeo nervioso—, necesito saber, ¿hay algún portal en este mundo que me pueda llevar de regreso al mío?

La mujer le vio con indiferencia, el chico pensó que su pregunta estuvo mal articulada y la mujer no le entendió, pero luego vio como esta comenzaba a escribir sobre una malgastada roca que, una vez terminada su labor, el castaño que lo acompañaba leyó. Cosa que él no entendía ya que la anciana solo había escrito extraños dibujos sobre la roca.

— ¡Dice que si hay uno!—Dijo con alegría el castaño tras leer lo que Gothi había escrito—. No está muy lejos de aquí, más bien, está fuera del archipiélago, pero en nuestros dragones lograremos llegar en un par de días—Explicó mientras la anciana buscaba entre sus cosas un arrugado pergamino que le entregó al jefe.

— ¿Qué es?—Cuestionó el Ninja Verde.

—Es un mapa con la ruta hacia el portal—Sonrió—. Muchas gracias, Gothi.

—Gracias, nos ha salvado a mis amigos y a mí—Dijo el ninja volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

La ancianita sonrió mientras los veía partir de su hogar. Ese chico tenía un gran e interminable destino, mucho poder se ocultaba en él y ella sabía que aún le quedaban muchas batallas por luchar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una cosa más que los chicos ninja habían olvidado mencionar es el hecho de poseer dragones, aunque estos eran completamente diferentes a los dragones que ellos conocían.

¡Podían aparecerlos a voluntad! Y al parecer estos eran producto de unos poderes que los chicos decían tener, una cosa más que agregar a la lista de cosas que no entendían.

Habían volado por horas, un día entero en realidad, y habían tenido que detenerse a descansar ya que sus nuevos amigos debían descansar pues el usar sus dragones consumía su energía.

— ¿Cuánto más falta?—Preguntó con cansancio Jay dejándose caer sobre la arena tras desaparecer su dragón.

—Ya estamos a medio camino—Señaló Hiccup mostrando el mapa—. Para mañana a esta hora ya estaremos allá.

— ¡Genial!—Exclamó Cole igualmente agotado— ¿Creen que todo esté bien en Ninjago?—Le preguntó a sus amigos.

—Esperemos que si—Dijo Kai—. Sé que Nya se las arreglará junto al Sensei y Misako para mantener las cosas estables hasta que volvamos.

— ¿Quién es Nya?—Preguntó Snotlout con interés.

—Mi hermana—Le respondió cortante el Ninja Rojo.

—Y mi novia también—Habló Jay de la misma forma terminando con el interés del vikingo.

—Muy bien, será mejor descansar—Habló Hiccup para calmar la tensión—, mañana a primera hora continuaremos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El segundo día había terminado y, tal y como lo supusieron, lograron llegar a su destino sin mayores problemas.

Con su destino, me refiero a una pequeña isla de formaciones rocosas y aparentemente sin vida, la cual en el centro tenía una gran montaña que abarcaba prácticamente toda la isla; era ahí donde, según el mapa de Gothi, estaba el portal.

Una vez en la isla se dividieron para encontrar la cueva marcada en el mapa, pues esta los llevaría hasta el portal.

Y no tardaron mucho en encontrarla.

En cuanto la encontraron ingresaron en esta, avanzando por un estrecho túnel en compañía de los dragones de los jinetes y siendo iluminados tanto por el fuego de estos como por los poderes de los chicos ninja, cosa que, obviamente, sorprendió a los jinetes.

¿Qué era el portal? Se preguntarán, bueno, el grupo también se preguntaba esto.

Y al llegar al final del túnel lo descubrieron.

Un estanque subterráneo. Eso era el portal.

—Muy bien, ya estamos aquí—Habló Astrid—, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Van a saltar al agua o cómo le harán?

—El portal no está abierto—Dijo Lloyd.

— ¿Cómo?—Cuestionó Hiccup rascando su cabeza confundido.

—Los portales se abren y cierran todo el tiempo—Explicó—, debemos esperar a que se abra.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará eso?—Preguntó Snotlout.

—No lo sé—Se encogió de hombros Lloyd.

Mas en ese mismo momento una voz se hizo presente en la cueva rebotando en sus paredes y produciendo un casi imperceptible eco.

— _¡Kai!—_ Gritaba la voz _—, ¡Jay!—_ Repetía una y otra vez _—. ¿Pueden escucharme?_

—Acaso es…—Habló Kai sorprendido, reconocía esa voz.

— ¡Nya!—Continuó por él Jay igualmente sorprendido—. ¡NYA!—Le llamó.

— _Jay—_ Habló nuevamente la voz _—. ¿Están todos ahí?_

—Sí, estamos bien—Le dijo su hermano.

— _Genial—_ Suspiró la chica _—. Los he estado buscando de portal en portal. ¡Las cosas se han complicado! Deben volver ya mismo._

— ¿Qué ha pasado Nya?—Le preguntó Lloyd preocupado.

— _Nada bueno—_ Dijo la chica _—. Deben volver—_ Insistió _—. El portal no estará abierto por mucho tiempo, ¡entren ya!_

—Háganlo—Dijo Hiccup con firmeza—. Salven a su mundo y al resto también.

El Ninja Verde asintió sonriente antes de indicarles a sus amigos que comenzaran a atravesar el portal.

—Gracias por todo—Dijo ya en el borde del estanque—, estaríamos perdidos de no ser por ustedes.

—No es nada—Negó el castaño—. Ustedes abrían hecho lo mismo por nosotros.

— ¡Lloyd vámonos!—Le gritó Kai justo antes de saltar al estanque.

—Suerte—Le dijo Hiccup cuando el rubio también saltó al estanque.

Los ninjas se habían marchado, ¿eso era todo? La inquietud en Hiccup no se marchaba, ¿y si no podían recuperar el cristal? ¿Y si necesitaban ayuda?

Un suspiro frustrado escapó de sus labios, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

—Vaya amigos los que te encuentras—Comentó Astrid después de un rato en silencio—. ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico, su mirada mostraba molestia y parecía debatirse mentalmente sobre lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada—Dijo con frustración—. Tenemos que ayudarlos.

—Quizá no necesiten ayuda—Comentó Astrid—. Me parecieron guerreros muy fuertes y poderosos.

Un estruendo se escuchó por toda la cueva, y ese ruido provenía del portal aun abierto. Quizá si necesitaban ayuda después de todo.

En el reflejo del agua se podía ver como el equipo ninja luchaba contra seres de apariencia oscura y malvada defendiéndose con sus espadas y sus poderes, más el enemigo era demasiado y ellos no podían contra ellos solos.

—Hay que ayudarles—Insistió Hiccup—. Y voy a ir con o sin ustedes—Sentenció—, ¡vamos Toothless!

Y tanto él como el Furia Nocturna saltaron al agua, desapareciendo en el instante.

—A veces es tan terco—Se quejó Astrid—. ¡Andando! Nosotros también vamos.

No les quedaba de otra, la mirada asesina de la rubia terminó por convencerlos de saltar también.

Por un momento habían creído que su aventura había terminado, pero en realidad esta acababa de comenzar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Creo que estamos en problemas—Dijo temeroso Jay viendo como tanto él como sus amigos estaban rodeados por el enemigo.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?—Cuestionó Cole preocupado.

—No nos rendiremos, si eso es lo que están pensando—Dijo con firmeza Lloyd—. ¡Go Ninja Go!—Exclamó girando en su mismo lugar para realizar el Spinjitzu y alejar un poco al enemigo.

Sus compañeros no dudaron en hacer lo mismo.

Eran ninjas y los ninjas nunca se rendían.

Lo que no sabían era que más guerreros enemigos se acercaban a ellos, mas estos fueron derribados gracias al fuego de varios dragones aproximándose.

—Pero qué…—Murmuró Lloyd sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda?—Exclamó Hiccup volando a toda velocidad en Toothless derribando con bolas de plasma a cuanto enemigo se le pusiera en frente—. ¡Ustedes vayan por el líder! Nosotros les abriremos el camino.

— ¡Gracias!—Gritó el Ninja Verde antes de correr junto al resto de sus amigos para ir en busca de quien tenía en su poder el Cristal del Reino.

—Entre jinetes nos ayudamos—Guiñó el ojo recordándoles que, al tener dragones, se convertían en uno de los suyos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucharon sin parar hasta el cansancio. Los jinetes derribando a guerreros enemigos y los ninjas luchando contra el líder hasta hacerse de nuevo con el Cristal del Reino.

Y después de mucho esfuerzo, lo lograron.

Recuperaron el cristal y derrotaron al enemigo enviándolos lejos, a un reino del cual jamás podrían escapar.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

Regresar cada quien a donde pertenece.

—De nuevo muchas gracias—Sonrió Lloyd.

—De nuevo, no fue nada—Dijo el joven vikingo—. Cuando necesiten ayuda, no duden en buscarnos.

—Cuenten con ello, y lo mismo digo—Mencionó el Ninja Verde.

—El portal está listo—Anunció Zane señalando el portal—. Cuando lo crucen llegaran justo a Berk—Explicó.

—Fue una gran aventura—Dijo Hiccup con cierta alegría—. Pero llegó la hora de irnos.

—Buen viaje—Los despidió Lloyd antes de que cada uno comenzara a cruzar el portal.

—Hasta pronto…—Dijo Hiccup sonriente antes de atravesar el portal junto a Toothless.

Y cuando ellos cruzaron por este, la puerta hacia su mundo se cerró.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—Preguntó Nya.

—Hay que comenzar a reconstruir todo—Dijo Lloyd para retirarse junto al resto y comenzar con la labor de limpiar y reconstruir su hogar.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Tal y como dijo Zane al cruzar el portal llegaron justo a Berk donde todos los veían sorprendidos por verlos aparecer así nada más.

Los aldeanos no tardaron mucho en correr hasta su jefe para preguntarle sobre los visitantes y lo que había ocurrido durante su viaje atosigando al joven jefe con sus preguntas y gritos.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios entonces. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

—Hogar dulce hogar…

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, tengo que correr porque hay tarea que hacer… Aclaro, puede que haya algún error ya que no tuve tiempo de repasar todo lo escrito para saber exactamente como quedó *no fue falta de tiempo, fue flojera* ¡son 14 paginas! Y si es por falta de tiempo… como sea, dispénsenme *¿si sabes que eso te descontará puntos?* Si, si, lo sé… ¡pero no tengo tiempo!**

 **Como sea…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	9. Compartir Un Mismo Paraguas

**¡Día 9!**

 **Ya casi terminamos XD este es algo especial jeje, en lo personal me ha gustado mucho y espero que igual a ustedes les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Reto 9: Songfic de "Shatter me" de Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale.**

* * *

 _ **Compartir Un Mismo Paraguas**_

La noche era fría y tanto la luna como las estrellas eran ocultadas por las negras nubes de la tormenta que se aproximaba. Más a ella eso no le importaba, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba irse lejos a un lugar en el que pudiera dejar de sentirse sola –si es que acaso existía uno–.

Corría por las calles solitarias siendo sus pisadas el único ruido audible en el lugar, no sabía a donde iba, solo corría, corría sin parar para escapar de la soledad.

" _ **Doy piruetas en la oscuridad, veo las estrellas a través de mí."**_

¿Por qué? Se deben estar preguntando, por todo… por todos los malditos problemas que la atormentaban, por la soledad y el dolor que había en su corazón, por cada ser al que perdió y que jamás podría recuperar, por todos esos sueños que creyó poder cumplir pero que terminaron destruyéndose al igual que su felicidad… por ese idiota al que tanto amaba pero que jamás estaría con ella…

Porque lo perdió todo…

Un estruendo resonó en todo el lugar, la tormenta había comenzado.

Ahora sus pisadas eran acompañadas por el eco de las gotas de agua al caer sobre el suelo. Poco a poco su ropa se iba mojando por el agua que caía sobre ella, pero poco le importaba.

" _ **Corazón mecánico cansado late hasta que el canto desaparece."**_

Nuevamente podía sentir como si el cielo llorara junto a ella, como si pudiera sentir su dolor y la acompañara en este. Quizá por eso comenzó a recordar ese día, también de tormenta, en el que creyó que su vida era horrible pero que todo cambió por un simple y estúpido paraguas que alguien quiso compartir con ella.

 _ **.**_

 _¿Por qué toda la desgracia caía sobre ella? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sufrir? ¿Por qué siempre le arrebataban lo que más amaba?_

 _Caminaba por las calles mojadas por la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad, podía ver como las personas corrían para cubrirse dentro de sus autos o en los edificios cercanos; quizá ella debería hacer lo mismo, pero no, no le importaba si terminaba enfermando a causa de la fría lluvia o si resbalaba a causa de un charco de agua y se moría por el golpe. Al contrario, eso quizá acabaría con su dolor._

 _Llegó un momento en el que el caminar bajo la lluvia no le bastó y fue entonces que comenzó a correr._

 _Corría por las calles mientras el agua y el viento golpeaban su rostro, poco le importaba el estar empapada, solo quería seguir corriendo hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiera más y aun así seguiría corriendo._

" _ **Alguien hizo brillar una luz, estoy congelada por el miedo en mí."**_

 _Sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo y reclamaban el detenerse un momento para respirar con normalidad, pero ella no quería detenerse, necesitaba seguir corriendo._

" _ **Alguien me hace sentir viva y me hace añicos."**_

 _Corrió hasta llegar a un solitario parque, no supo que tan lejos había llegado hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su casa. Pero no quería ir a ese lugar, no aun, no quería que la realidad la golpeara más fuerte aun cuando se diera cuenta de lo solitario que iba a estar a partir de ahora el lugar al que toda su vida llamó hogar. No estaba lista._

 _Sus piernas temblaron y con dolor se dejó caer sobre el húmedo césped._

 _Estaba sola. Ellos ya no estaban con ella._

" _ **Así que déjame vivir.**_

 _ **Mareada, girando sin parar."**_

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que caían por su rostro. El dolor incrementaba en su pecho y la respiración, aun agitada por tanto correr, se cortaba a causa del llanto interminable que había intentado contener desde que entró al hospital._

 _Fue entonces que su mente comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido desde que le llamaron del hospital. Fue entonces que comenzó a ver la realidad en la que ahora se encontraba, y le dolía, le dolía mucho._

 _¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?_

" _ **Alguien me hace sentir viva y me hace añicos."**_

 _Los truenos y los relámpagos incrementaban su intensidad al igual que la lluvia al convertirse en tormenta._

 _Era como si el cielo llorara su perdida y la acompañara en su dolor._

" _ **Me hace añicos…"**_

 _Sus ojos llorosos veían en la distancia las luces de su casa, había olvidado apagarlas antes de salir corriendo del lugar tras recibir esa llamada, lo más probable es que ni siquiera haya cerrado la puerta por las prisas; pero, nuevamente, poco le importaba._

 _No supo en qué momento dejó de sentir el agua golpeando y mojando su cuerpo. Tampoco supo cuando fue que aquella persona se había detenido frente a ella ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse mientras que la otra sostenía el paraguas que protegía a ambos de la tormenta._

" _ **Alguien me hace sentir viva y me hace añicos."**_

 _De forma involuntaria tomó su mano notando lo grande que era a comparación de la suya dándole a entender que quien estaba frente a ella era un chico. Un chico de brillantes ojos verdes que le veían con calidez._

— _No es buena idea estar fuera durante una tormenta como esta—Habló el chico, su voz era tan suave y calmada, le transmitía cierta tranquilidad._

 _Por un momento dejó de sentirse sola, olvidó el dolor que había en su interior. Era extraño y difícil de explicar, pero ese chico desconocido le daba confianza y no sabía el por qué._

" _ **Si sólo el reloj pudiera hablar yo no estaría tan sola."**_

— _Ven conmigo—Dijo el chico._

 _Y la confianza se rompió, su mano se soltó rápidamente de su agarre y un sentimiento de alerta se encendió en su interior._

— _¡No!—Exclamó el chico comprendiendo su error—, no me refería a eso—Intentó tranquilizarla—. Solo quería… yo… ah…—Si quería decir algo su torpeza ya no se lo permitía, tartamudeaba a causa de los nervios y no podía completar una sola oración—. Es decir—Suspiró frustrado intentando reacomodar sus ideas—. ¿Ves ese local de allá?—Señaló un pequeño edificio al otro lado del parque, la chica asintió recelosa—, ahí hacen un café realmente increíble y los pastelillos no se quedan atrás—Explicó sonriente—, y bueno, yo, quería saber si gustas tomar un café conmigo, lo necesitarás si quieres entrar en calor. Yo, yo invito—Dijo un tanto nervioso volviendo a extender su mano hacia ella con la esperanza de que volviera a tomarla—, ¿aceptas?_

" _ **Si quemamos cada resorte e imán y volamos hacia lo desconocido."**_

 _Para su sorpresa sus manos volvieron a tocarse, sujetándose con fuerza. Quizá estaba loca por confiar en un desconocido, pero ya no tenía nada que perder. Además, las intenciones de ese chico parecían buenas, podía ver en sus ojos verdes sinceridad._

 _El chico sonrío ante su acción, más ella no compartió su sonrisa, pero eso no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Le ofreció el paraguas para que ella lo tomara y, cuando esta lo aceptó nerviosa, procedió a quitarse la chaqueta negra que usaba para después colocarla sobre los hombros de ella y volver a tomar el paraguas._

— _Hace frio y estás empapada, podrías enfermar—Le dijo justo antes de invitarla a caminar junto a él con dirección al pequeño local al que la había invitado._

" _ **Alguien hizo brillar una luz, estoy congelada por el miedo en mí.**_

 _ **Alguien me hace sentir viva y me hace añicos."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El lugar al que habían llegado era realmente acogedor, cálido y tranquilo, no había mucha gente y eso era algo que agradecía._

 _Observaba en silencio la humeante taza de café frente a ella, no quería cruzar miradas con el chico que la había encontrado en el parque; principalmente porque no quería que le preguntara que hacia ahí, no quería dar explicaciones y mucho menos a un desconocido._

— _Deberías beber el café ahora que está caliente—Dijo el chico sentado frente a ella mientras degustaba un poco de la rebanada de pastel que había en su plato._

— _¿Por qué me ayudas?—Habló ella al fin, levantando su mirada azul haciéndola chocar con la verde de él—. No me conoces y yo tampoco a ti._

— _Lo sé—Se encogió de hombros llevando sus manos hasta su cabellera castaña en un intento por secar la poca humedad que había en esta—, pero dejar a una chica llorando en medio de una tormenta no es algo que esté en mis ideales._

" _ **Así que déjame vivir.**_

 _ **Mareada, girando sin parar."**_

 _Sus palabras hicieron que se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos con sorpresa, ¿la había visto llorar?_

— _Descuida—Le tranquilizó al notar su reacción—, no te preguntaré que hacías ahí, si eso es lo que te preocupa—Avisó—. Yo solo quería ayudarte, asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, es todo._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada entonces, permanecieron en silencio, dirigiéndose miradas discretas entre sí._

 _Quizá debería decir algo como "gracias por ayudarme" o "gracias pero no necesito tu compasión" cualquiera de las dos serviría, aunque la segunda le parecía un poco grosera después de lo que él había hecho por ella, aunque fuera poco lo que hizo significaba mucho._

" _ **Alguien me hace sentir viva y me hace añicos."**_

— _Mis padres murieron—Susurró con las manos ocultas bajo la mesa y la mirada caída, su voz se escuchaba rota y dolida._

 _La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro del chico que dejó de lado el pastel y el café que había estado consumiendo para acercar su mano hasta ella con la esperanza de que esta la tomara._

— _Ellos venían del trabajo cuando un conductor ebrio se estrelló contra su auto—Explicó levantando la mirada para obsérvale, notando entonces la mano frente a ella._

 _Involuntariamente levantó una de sus manos para posarla sobre la mesa y tomar la de él._

— _Lo siento mucho—Susurró con comprensión el chico._

— _No fue tu culpa—Mencionó ella._

— _Lo sé pero, e-es lo que se dice, ¿o no?—Dijo de forma nerviosa y atropellada._

 _Su torpeza le parecía tierna, algo extraño pero cierto._

— _No sé por qué te cuento todo esto—Negó la chica siendo presa de la confusión y el dolor soltando el agarre de sus manos._

— _Dicen que es más fácil hablar de nuestros problemas con alguien que no nos conoce—Habló el chico con tranquilidad ignorando la acción de ella al soltar su mano—, porque un desconocido no te puede juzgar—Concluyó._

" _ **Me hace añicos…"**_

— _Sabes…—Habló nuevamente en un intento por acabar con la tensión al ver que la chica no hablaría más—. Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era un bebé y mi padre no es el mejor en su labor, aunque hace el intento—Contaba con cierto toque melancólico._

 _¿Por qué le contaba todo esto?_

— _Y por si fuera poco—Continuó—, perdí una pierna en un accidente hace tres años—Dijo mientras levantaba el borde de su pantalón mostrándole la prótesis que usaba—. Así que si crees que te voy a juzgar estás muy equivocada._

 _Así que por eso le contaba todo eso. Para demostrarle que no la juzgaría y escucharía todo lo que tenía que decir._

— _Puedes confiar en mí—Dijo con sinceridad._

— _Gracias—Intentó sonreír tomando entre sus manos la taza de café aún caliente para darle el primer sorbo—. ¡Esto está realmente bueno!—Dijo saboreando la bebida para alegría del chico._

— _Te lo dije—Sonrió él antes de beber lo que quedaba en su propia taza—. Por cierto, soy Hiccup—Extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, no de la misma forma de antes, ahora solo era para presentarse._

— _Astrid—Estrechó su mano presentándose igualmente._

 _Quizá no estaba tan sola después de todo._

 _ **.**_

Pero qué equivocada estaba.

Creyó que había encontrado a alguien que la comprendiera y apoyara, y así fue por un tiempo, pero, nuevamente nada era como quería.

Y aunque el juró estar a su lado siempre, no lo cumplió.

" _ **Si rompo el vidrio entonces voy a tener que volar. No hay nadie para atraparme si me hundo."**_

Él se había ido, la dejó y jamás volvería. Lo había perdido, lo había perdido para siempre.

" _ **Tengo miedo de cambiar, cada día sigue siendo lo mismo.**_

 _ **El mundo está girando pero sólo en la lluvia."**_

Nuevamente corrió hasta llegar a ese mismo parque y, al igual que en el pasado, se dejó caer sobre el césped húmedo para desahogar su dolor dejando escapar las lágrimas y el llanto que había estado acumulando en su interior.

La vida podía ser tan injusta con ella.

Creyó que había recuperado la felicidad, pero esta solo le duró dos años mientras tuvo a Hiccup a su lado. Si tan solo él le hubiera dicho que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, aunque nada le asegura que él lo supiera.

¡¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto?!

" _ **Si rompo el vidrio entonces voy a tener que volar. No hay nadie para atraparme si me hundo."**_

La tormenta incrementaba su intensidad al mismo tiempo en el que su llanto también aumentaba.

Tenía que liberarse, tenía que sacar todo su dolor para después poder volver a levantarse y continuar con su vida, lo hizo una vez y lo volvería a hacer. Solo que, ahora no estaba él… Tendría que continuar sola.

" _ **Tengo miedo de cambiar, cada día sigue siendo lo mismo.**_

 _ **El mundo está girando pero sólo en la lluvia."**_

 _ **.**_

— _Gracias por todo Hiccup—Le dijo una vez que se encontraban fuera del local, la tormenta ya había terminado._

— _No fue nada—Se encogió de hombros—, ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?_

— _No—Negó tranquilamente—, no está muy lejos, no te preocupes._

— _De acuerdo—Aceptó no muy seguro—, en ese caso creo que… Ya me voy._

— _Está bien—Asintió para verlo dar media vuelta listo para marcharse—. ¡Espera!—Le detuvo—, tu chaqueta—Señaló la prenda que ella aun portaba._

— _Quédatela—Indicó—, aun hace frio. Ya me la regresarás después._

 _¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Se volverían a ver?_

— _Cuídate—Le dijo antes de marcharse._

" _ **Alguien hace brillar una luz, estoy congelada por el miedo en mí."**_

 _Sonrió levemente mientras lo veía partir y, justo cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo, se ajustó un poco más la chaqueta para abrigarse mejor, sintiendo como el perfume de esta la embriagaba, más cuando intentó calentar sus manos al ocultarlas en los bolsillos de la prenda, algo en el interior de uno de estos llamó su atención._

 _Sacó entonces un papelito bien doblado, quizá era algo importante que el castaño había olvidado y no quería que se perdiera por un descuido así que, decidió volver a guardarlo en el mismo lugar. Mas la curiosidad le ganó, obligándole a extender el papel para leer su contenido._

 _Y esa sonrisa que antes tenía se hizo más grande al ver lo que había en dicho papel. Era su número, Hiccup le había dejado su número._

 _Definitivamente se volverían a ver…_

" _ **Alguien me hace sentir viva y me hace añicos."**_

 _ **.**_

Recordó con dolor lo último que vivió ese día, recordó la felicidad y la calma que sintió al conocerlo, al seguirlo viendo, al convertirse en su amiga… Al comenzar a sentir algo por él, al sentir los latidos de su propio corazón cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él…

Y recordó con dolor como él de despedía de ella justo antes de abandonarla, justo antes de dejarla sola y romper su promesa de estar a su lado siempre.

" _ **Así que déjame vivir.**_

 _ **Mareada, girando sin parar."**_

Su llanto comenzaba a apaciguarse, convirtiéndose en casi inaudibles sollozos. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de la tormenta que aun azotaba el lugar mojándola cada vez más –si es que eso era posible–.

Al igual que ese día no podía con su dolor, su respiración seguía agitada y sus ojos llorosos veían nuevamente su casa en la distancia.

" _ **Alguien me hace sentir viva y me hace añicos."**_

Y, al igual que ese día, volvió a sentir como algo la protegía de la tormenta. Volvió a ver como alguien se detenía frente a ella ofreciéndole una de sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

" _ **Me hace añicos…"**_

—Te he dicho que no es bueno estar fuera durante una tormenta como esta—Dijo mientras le veía con esos ojos esmeralda tan misteriosos y cálidos.

" _ **Alguien me hace sentir viva y me hace añicos…"**_

Y al igual que ese día, durante una tormenta y con el corazón roto, se detuvo con él a compartir un mismo paraguas…

* * *

 **¡Manita arriba si creyeron que nuevamente había matado a Hipo! (*-*)/**

 **¡Pues no! Pero si quieren para el de mañana si lo mato XD ok no.**

 **La verdad para este no sabía qué hacer porque ambas canciones me gustaban y, dependiendo de cómo desarrollara la historia, esta encajaba con ambas canciones (la otra es "Something Wild" de Lindsey Starling f. Andrew McMahon" por si gustan escucharla). Pero al final pues ganó esta y estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados jeje…**

 **En fin…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_

 **Ahora DV debe correr a terminar su tarea (tiene toda la semana diciendo eso) y comenzar a pasar lo que tengo del capítulo de UE para terminarlo pronto jeje…**


	10. El Único Amo de Dragones

**Día 10.**

 **Este no fue tan difícil como creí que sería. Lo escribí anoche pero me hacían falta palabras XD me hacían falta 300 para llegar al mínimo de palabras, así que tuve que seguir exprimiendo mi cerebro para escribir lo que faltaba, pero en fin… Creo que quedó bien y espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Reto 10: One-Shot sobre lo que pasó con Drago después de desaparecer con el ex-alfa y su armada.**

* * *

 _ **El Único Amo De Dragones**_

¿Cómo era posible que lo venciera?

¡Él era el único y verdadero Amo de Dragones!

Fue él quien lo destruyó desde adentro, obligando a su dragón a matar a su padre, quitándole todos sus dragones y dejándole claro que destruiría su hogar… Y a pesar de todo eso, fue capaz de vencerlo…

Recuperó a su dragón, recuperó a su pueblo y lo venció.

¡Eso no podía ser posible!

Él sabía sobre las capacidades de los Furia Nocturna, pero también conocía sus debilidades. ¡Había pasado gran parte de su vida cazándolos! Y jamás, JAMÁS ninguno se atrevió a desafiar a su Salvajibestia y vencerlo en el intento tomando su lugar como Alfa… y todo por un estúpido muchacho que decía ser su "mejor amigo".

¡Los dragones no son amigos de nadie!

Los dragones son bestias que tienen que ser domadas, controladas por él.

Los dragones son seres despiadados que lo único que hacen es destruir y matar, eso era algo que él sabía bien porque lo vivió en carne viva.

Los dragones no eran buenos, no eran gentiles y mucho menos seres de paz.

Y aun así lograron vencerlo…

A pesar de todo eso, de todos los conocimientos que tenía sobre los dragones, estos lograron vencerlo. Y todo gracias a ese chico y su Furia Nocturna.

No se suponía que fuera así… más sucedió y él estaba furioso por ello. Si su armada hubiera llegado como lo ordenó, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Pero no, ¡jamás se dignaron en aparecer!

¿Acaso lo habían traicionado?

De ser así ya los haría pagar por ello, al igual que haría pagar a Eret por la misma razón… Así como también haría pagar a su Salvajibestia por permitir que ese Furia Nocturna le arrebatara su lugar como Alfa.

¡Los haría pagar a todos!

Pero más importante, haría pagar a Hiccup y a Berk por su atrevimiento al intentar retarlo y creer que podrían vencerlo tan fácilmente.

Porque esto no había terminado, Drago Bludvist no sería derrotado. Solo él podía controlar a los dragones…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde su armada se encontraba anclada.

El lugar era protegido por una densa niebla, oculto ante la vista de todos, pero no para él.

Al verlo llegar sus hombres se preocuparon. ¿Cómo le explicarían que no pudieron llegar? No lo harían… Él no les daría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Drago, podemos explicarlo… quedamos atrapados en la niebla y…—El hombre no lo dejó continuar, con su única mano logro hacerlo callar al tomarlo por el cuello.

—No quiero escuchar ninguna de sus malditas excusas—Masculló con una mirada asesina—. ¡Esos malditos jinetes ganaron!—Exclamó iracundo arrojándolo lejos—, y todo porque ustedes no estaban ahí para detenerlos mientras yo me hacía cargo de Berk—Los culpó aunque en el fondo bien sabía que la culpa también era suya.

—Drago—Se atrevió a hablar otro de los hombres—, los barcos no son tan veloces como los dragones—Intentó razonar con él, aunque era obvio que eso era imposible—. Nos fue imposible llegar…

—Teníamos la ventaja—Gruñó el desquiciado hombre de un solo brazo—. ¡Y ustedes lo arruinaron!

—Aún estamos a tiempo—Habló un tercer hombre con cautela, cualquier cosa que dijera y no era agradable para su líder, podía darse por muerto—, podemos ir allá y atacarlos. No lo verán venir creen que ganaron y han bajado la guardia—Sugirió—… Usted aún les puede ganar.

—No—Dijo con cierta calma que solo preocupaba más a los pobres hombres que formaban parte de su armada—. Eso ahora ya no me sirve.

Comenzó a caminar en silencio de un lado a otro comenzando a idear su nuevo plan. Un plan que le asegurara la victoria y la venganza que tanto deseaba en contra de Hiccup y su pueblo.

—Dejaré que sigan creyendo que ganaron—Continuó con voz seria y una mirada que solo podía denotar demencia—. Dejaré que reconstruyan su preciada aldea y continúen con sus miserables vidas creyendo que todo está bien y entonces los destruiré…—Sentenció desviando su mirada hasta donde el inmenso Salvajibestia lo veía demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Su gente, por el contrario, lo veía expectante y temeroso; su líder se había vuelto loco, estaba obsesionado con Berk y ellos lo sabían, mas no podían dejarlo, no si querían seguir con vida…

—Destrúyelos—Ordenó al dragón que solo asintió con la misma mirada fría que compartía con él—, ya no los necesito…—Sentenció antes de apartarse para que el dragón cumpliera con su cometido al disparar su hielo matándolos a todos en el acto.

Ya conseguiría después un nuevo ejército que si le fuera leal y cumpliera con todo lo que él les ordenara.

Ahora en el lugar solo había silencio, silencio que era roto únicamente por la respiración del inmenso dragón que le veía esperando la siguiente orden, más él lo ignoró, aun tenia cosas en las qué pensar...

—Dejaré que Hiccup crea que logró derrotarme, dejaré que crea que recuperaron la paz y tenga una vida tranquila y feliz…—Continuó con frialdad viendo con desprecio el hielo manchado de sangre frente a él—… Y cuando crea que lo ha conseguido todo y que nada podría arruinar su felicidad, volveré para demostrarle lo contrario… le arrebataré todo lo que ama de nuevo, pero esta vez será para siempre…—Sentenció satisfecho por lo que su mente había planeado para deshacerse del ahora jefe de Berk—. Y entonces, cuando vea que ya no puede hacer nada, me suplicará que acabe con su miserable vida, y yo cumpliré con su última petición, tomando hasta la última pisca de vida que haya en su cuerpo… Y entonces habré ganado…—Finalizó con su discursó, dejando que en su rostro apareciera una malévola sonrisa que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera.

Caminó hasta donde estaba su dragón para comenzar a trepar por el único colmillo que este aún conservaba hasta posicionarse en su cabeza para así darle la orden de marcharse.

Y mientras ambos se marchaban lejos a un lugar donde pudieran hacerse con un nuevo ejército, solo una cosa resonaba en su mente, aquello que juró que conseguiría y que le dejaría en claro a todos:

—Seré yo el único Amo de Dragones…

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, el de mañana va a ser un tanto, umm, la verdad aun no lo planeo así que no sé cómo sea XD**

 **En fin…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	11. Te Protegeré Con Mi Vida

**Okay, día 11. La verdad este me gustó mucho como quedó así que espero que a ustedes igual les guste jeje.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell**

 **Reto 11: Viñeta narrada por un dragón**

* * *

 **Lo protegeré con mi vida**

Desperté a causa de un tirón en una de mis orejas, ¿qué acaso ya no se podía dormir aquí? ¿Es que acaso no saben lo importante que es para un Alfa descansar antes de salir para asegurarse de que los dragones no se maten entre sí? Al parecer no.

A pesar de ya estar despierto no abrí los ojos, no les daría el gusto. Pero ese tirón era muy insistente y…

¡Oh no! No, no, no, ¿por qué mi oreja está húmeda? Ohh pequeño chiquillo del Red Death más te vale que no hayas hecho lo que creo que hiciste.

Abro mis ojos y ¿qué es lo que veo? ¡Lo hiciste!

Mi preciada oreja está en su boca, ¿es que acaso nadie te ha enseñado a no molestar a un Furia Nocturna?

Un gruñido escapa de mi garganta, mas eso no funciona, ¿por qué no te quitas de encima? ¡Saca mi oreja de tu boca!

Me muevo para apartarlo pero en el intento él resbala y cae de bruces contra el suelo. Oh no, ni pienses en llorar, no… ¡Ahh! ¿Y ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer?

¿Qué es lo que se hace en estos casos? Piensa Toothless, ¿qué es lo que Hiccup y Astrid hacen cuando su cría llora? Definitivamente no hacen lo que los dragones, entonces…

No me queda de otra.

Me acerco nuevamente y lo intento levantar al tomarlo de la ropa con mi boca. ¡Listo! Ahora que ya está sentado debería callarse, ¿o no? ¡¿Por qué no te callas?! ¡Ahh! Las crías humanas son demasiado delicadas.

Lo golpeo levemente con mi hocico intentando llamar su atención, por alguna extraña razón cuando me ve a los ojos se tranquiliza, no sé, quizá sea efecto de mi increíble y majestuosa apariencia, o quizá solo tuve suerte, le voy más a la primer opción.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?—Escuché la voz de mi hermano al entrar a la habitación.

Involuntariamente me aparté del pequeño bichito llorón, pero esto provocó que nuevamente callera hacia el frente cuando intentó volver a tomarme de las orejas.

— ¡Einar!—Exclamó con preocupación al verlo caer y llorar de nuevo.

Genial, justo cuando lo había hecho callar esto tenía que pasar.

—Toothless ten más cuidado amigo—Me dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño del suelo y trataba de hacerlo callar.

¿Me estás regañando? ¿En serio? ¡Yo fui el primero en hacerlo callar! Vamos a ver si puedes hacerlo, ¡porque no es fácil!

—Oh no me gruñas señor Alfa—Me reprendió—. Sé que Einar puede ser un poco curioso, pero debes entenderlo, solo es un bebé.

¿Curioso? Yo diría molesto.

—Toothless—Odio cuando dice mi nombre de esa forma tan seria—. ¡Toothless!

¿Ahora qué?

—Ahhh ya entendí— ¿Qué entendiste? Explícame y capaz yo también entiendo—. Estás celoso—Sonrió divertido.

¿Celoso yo? ¿De una cría apestosa y llorona? ¡Bah! ¡Claro que no!

—No puede ser—Exclamó divertido aun con la cría en brazos alzándolo con entusiasmo—. ¿Te diste cuenta Einar? ¡El tío Toothless está celoso de ti!

¿Cómo me has llamado?

—El gran Furia Nocturna, rey de todos los dragones, está celoso de un pequeño bebé humano—Decía para molestarme.

Si sigues así solo conseguirás que no te deje montarme por todo un mes. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso también me afectaría a mí.

—Solo bromeo amigo—Dijo ya sin ese sentimiento de burla cuando vio que me había molestado y me disponía a marcharme—. Hey—No, ni creas que te voy a voltear a ver—, no tienes por qué estar celoso.

No estoy celoso.

—Sé que últimamente no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos—No utilices esa carta conmigo Hiccup Haddock, ni lo pienses—, pero debes comprender, ¡ahora soy papá! pero eso no cambia la amistad que hay entre nosotros.

Ohh maldito Hiccup, siempre sabes cómo hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Me doy la vuelta para acercarme hasta él, una vez estando frente a él agacho mi cabeza en forma de disculpa permitiendo que me acaricie como tanto me gusta.

—Está bien amigo—Sonrió—. Sé que los cambios son difíciles. Yo también me pondría celoso si tuvieras hijos.

¿De nuevo con eso? ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

— ¿Qué ocurre Einar?—El pequeño se movía inquieto en sus brazos.

Sí, ¿qué ocurre pequeño bicho llorón?

Tanto Hiccup como yo lo veíamos expectantes, hasta pareciera que quisiera decir algo, pero eso es imposible. Este renacuajo ni hablar puede. Y entonces…

—Tothess…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Si, ¿qué?

—No puede ser… ¡Astrid!

Los pasos apresurados de la rubia no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Noté su preocupación.

—Es Einar. Él… acaba de decir su primera palabra.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijo?

—Vamos Einar, dile a mamá lo que dijiste.

—Tothess…

Ahora que lo escuchaba de nuevo no lo podía creer… Dijo mi…

—Dijo tu nombre Toothless—Exclamó la rubia con ojos llorosos.

Mi nombre…

El pequeño renacuajo dijo mi nombre…

Con cautela me acerqué a él viéndolo directamente a esos ojos verdes que compartía con mi hermano.

No sé por qué pero, de pronto, puedo ver en él a Hiccup, y así como lo hice con él, puedo verme a mí mismo…

Antes no entendía porqué la preocupación de Hiccup y su insistencia por querer cuidar de su cría. Los dragones también lo hacemos pero no como él… y ahora entendía por qué…

El verlo a esos ojos curiosos y escucharlo decir mi nombre me hizo tomar una decisión que cambiaría todo:

Al igual que a Hiccup, lo protegeré con mi vida…

* * *

 **Fin… jejeje…**

 **Nota: Einar significa heredero en… ¿era noruego? ¡Si! En noruego XD**

 **Okay, ahora creo que me voy, tengo que ir comenzando a planear el de mañana, ¿Qué toca mañana? *toca…* ah sí, ya se… ¿Cómo se supone que se llama el escrito? *no le pusiste nombre* ¡claro que sí! Siempre lo hago *esta vez no* ¡Rayos!**

 **Estamos teniendo dificultades técnicas, pero no se preocupen, lo resolveremos. ¡Hasta mañana!**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_

 **¿Dónde están mis notas del escrito? *¡No tomaste notas!* ¡Ahhhh! Demonios D'X**


	12. Te Amo

**Okay, día 12.**

 **La verdad este está demasiado cursi para mi gusto -.- le faltaron muertes jeje ok no.**

 **En fin, que lo disfruten, mientras yo iré a vomitar XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Reto 12: Historia con el pedido de matrimonio de tu OTP en un Modern AU.**

* * *

 _ **Te Amo**_

En una rueda de la fortuna cerca del muelle de la tranquila ciudad de Berk, una pareja estaba en lo más alto, en silencio, observando el horizonte y el basto océano en él.

El silencio no era incomodo, pero tampoco era agradable. Y eso comenzaba a molestar a la rubia.

—Hiccup—Le llamó al chico junto a ella—. ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo tenso.

—Estoy bien Astrid, ¿Por qué piensas eso?—Se excusó moviendo los hombros con nerviosismo.

—No lo sé—Se encogió de hombros sin quitar su mirada de él—- Quizá porque estás moviéndote demasiado y no dices nada.

—Bu-bueno e-es que yo…— _Piensa rápido Haddock_.

— _ **Di algo tonto, ¡ya sospecha!—**_ Dijo alguien en el oído del castaño.

—Yo… le… le tengo miedo a las alturas—Mas que aclaración había sonado como pregunta.

— ¿En serio?—Preguntó incrédula cruzándose de brazos—. Eres piloto de aviación. Aunque quisieras no puedes tenerle miedo a las alturas.

— _ **Ya te descubrió galán.**_

—E-es que eso es diferente—Se defendió inútilmente—, cuando voy en los jets estoy en movimiento, aquí estoy en un mismo punto, sin ir a ningún lado y… ¿Sabes los peligrosas que pueden ser estas cosas?

— _ **Como si los jets no fueran peligrosos.**_

—Hiccup—Dijo con seriedad demostrando que no le creía nada.

— _ **Creo que no te creyó.**_

—Shh—Silenció a la vocecita en su cabeza.

—No he dicho nada—Se quejó Astrid creyendo que fue a ella a quien calló.

— ¿Qué? Ah no, fue, fue, ¡fue una abeja que pasó zumbando por aquí!

— _**¿En serio? Hermano necesitas tomar clases sobre excusas. Mejor has tu siguiente movimiento. ¡No te voy a estar esperando toda la vida!**_

—Ahh ¿por qué no damos un paseo por el muelle?—Sugirió nervioso.

—Eso ya lo hicimos Hiccup—Dijo ella, realmente estaba actuando muy extraño.

—Ah, sí pero… Antes era de tarde. Ahora está por llegar el atardecer, será diferente y… bueno, si no quieres podemos hacer otra cosa.

—No, está bien. Vamos—Aceptó.

— ¿En serio?—Cuestionó de cierta forma sorprendido por la facilidad con la que la convenció.

—Claro. Iré a donde sea siempre que sea contigo—Sonrió con dulzura—. Ahora, ¿cómo bajamos?

El castaño dio una discreta seña al operador para que este los bajara.

— ¿Acabas de hacerle una seña al operador?—Le interrogó sospechando nuevamente de la actitud del castaño.

—No, creo que fue tu imaginación—Dijo nervioso con forme bajaban.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos mientras caminaban por el extenso muelle hasta llegar al final donde la vista del mar era más hermosa, en especial durante el atardecer.

—Okay ya basta—Habló Astrid ya cansada por la actitud del chico—. Me vas a decir que te pasa o te tendré que obligar.

—Yo no… no me pasa nada—Desvió la mirada nervioso.

—Te conozco Haddock. Sé cuando estás cansado, cuando estás molesto, cuando estás nervioso y sobre todo cuando me mientes. Así que habla ya.

— _ **Ahora si te descubrieron hermano. Mejor díselo ya.**_

—Silencio—Susurró a la molesta voz.

— ¿Ahora me callas?—Se quejó la rubia frente a él—. Acaso… ¿acaso quieres terminar?—Preguntó temerosa y con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué?—Cuestionó confundido, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Muy bien Haddock! Lo has arruinado—. ¡No! ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Últimamente me ignoras, me mientes y hablas a mis espaldas—Explicó llorosa—. ¿Quieres terminar?—Repitió con dolor.

— _ **Hey Hiccup. Te ayudaré. Has que vea al punto acordado.**_

Un zumbido se hizo presente en el lugar llamando la atención de todos los presentes en este. Pero, principalmente, la atención de la pareja.

— ¿Ese es el Night Fury?—Habló Hiccup señalando el cielo para que la chica volteara.

—No me cambies de tema—Reprendió la chica sin voltearse, más el castaño la tomó por los hombros obligándola a girarse—. ¿Qué hace tu jet aquí?—Cuestionó viendo a la veloz nave negra con el símbolo de un dragón en el costado.

—Ahora—Susurró Hiccup a la voz de su cabeza.

Y acto seguido el Night Fury comenzó a realizar giros extremos como si dibujara algo en el cielo… y así era.

—"Te amo Astrid"—Leyó la chica las letras blancas en el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—My Lady—Llamó el castaño junto a ella.

Al girarse lo encontró de rodillas sobre una de sus piernas. Acaso…

—Yo…— _Vamos Haddock, solo dilo_ —, Astrid, has estado conmigo casi toda la vida. Te convertiste en mi amiga, en mi confidente, en mi cómplice. Y llegó un momento en el que ser solo amigos no nos bastó. Eso mismo pasa ahora, ya no me basta con ser tu novio, necesito algo más… Quiero que seas mi compañera de vida, que seas más de lo que ya eres, que seas la primera persona a la que vea al despertar y la última al irme a dormir. Quiero compartir mi vida entera contigo—Recitaba con gran honestidad y amor reflejado en el brillo de sus orbes esmeraldas mientras ocultaba algo entre sus manos— _._ Astrid Hofferson, ¿te casarías conmigo?—Mostró y abrió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul que contenía un delicado anillo con una piedra celeste en el centro.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de agua más que nunca, la sorpresa y la emoción no cabían en ella, no tenía palabras, pues estas no salían de su garganta.

—Y-yo…—Tartamudeó intentado dar una respuesta—. Si…—Sonrió con gran entusiasmo acercando su mano hacia el chico.

El castaño no esperó más tiempo y colocó el anillo en el delgado dedo de su ahora prometida.

Más cuando volvió a ponerse de pie para abrazarla por haberlo aceptado esta lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Ahh!—Se quejó con dolor mientras sobaba la zona afectada—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Por tardar tanto…—Respondió con simpleza justo antes de golpear de misma forma el otro hombro del chico—, y esto, por asustarme al creer que querías terminar.

— ¡Ay!—Se volvió a quejar—. Sabes, esto podría ser considerado violencia contra el hombre y…

La rubia no lo dejó continuar, de forma inesperada lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa para acercarlo hasta ella y así poder depositar un cálido beso en sus labios.

—Y esto…—Habló después de separarse—, por todo lo demás—Sonrió con ternura al igual que él.

— _**¡Qué asco! Espérense a la luna de miel.**_

Ante tal exclamación en su oído por parte de su hermano frunció el ceño antes de tomar el comunicador oculto en su oído para retirarlo del mismo.

—Ya no fastidies Toothless—Le regañó hablándole al dispositivo antes de lanzarlo lejos.

— _**¡No me desconectes!—**_ Se quejó.

— ¿Él es el que está en el jet?—Preguntó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, viéndole con amor y una sonrisa que por más que intentaran no desaparecería de su rostro.

—Estuvimos practicando todo un mes esto—Confesó el chico de igual forma abrazándola por la cintura.

—Pues recuérdame darle las gracias después—Dijo ella realmente agradecida por el apoyo de su cuñado, estaba segura de que fue obra de él el que Hiccup se decidiera al fin a dar el siguiente paso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Para ellos desapareció todo el mundo, olvidaron que había gente observándolos expectantes tras el bello espectáculo que les habían brindado, olvidaron también que cierto pelinegro volaba aun en el jet de su hermano gritándoles a través del comunicador para que le prestaran un poco de atención; en ese momento los únicos que importaban eran ellos, ellos y su amor.

Amor que demostraron con un nuevo beso cargado de sentimientos entre ellos, y, cuando se separaron, solo una frase salió de los labios de ambos, una frase que lo decía todo por más pequeña que fuera:

" _Te amo…"_

* * *

 **¿Ya se acabó? ¿Ya puedo abrir mis ojitos? *exagerada, quedó bien* ¡Demasiado cursi! *y espera el que te falta, ESE si será cursi* ñahh no me lo recuerdes D'X**

 **En fin…**

 **Dejaré aquí la respuesta a dos Reviews que por privado no puedo responder:**

 **Dlydragon:** Ganas no me faltaron de matarlo XD ok no… Si se atreve a demandarme lo mato -.- vale, vale, no :P espero que te haya gustado este nuevo escrito jeje.

 **KatnissSakura:** Al fin alguien que entiende mis finales agridulces (más agrios que dulces). Me alegra que te haya gustado jeje y espero que el resto también sea de tu agrado.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	13. La Respuesta Es Sí

**Okay, aqui el reto del día 13... Perdon por no subirlos en el momento, como algunos han de saber estoy sin cargador y por lo tanto sin computadora... asi que...** **Si hay algun error dispensenme, escribi esto desde le telefono y eso es un completo fastidio. Literalmente escribirlo fue un reto XD** **En fin, espero les guste tanto o mas que a mi...**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell**

 **Reto 13: Fic con giro inesperado**

* * *

 ** _La Respuesta Es Sí_**

Vivían en un mundo en el que la paz no existía, eran dominados por un ser despreciable que adoraba la guerra, quizá por eso permitió que se levantaran en contra de él y lo enfrentaran.

¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? La verdad ni ellos lo sabían.

Toda su vida había sido así, pero ya se habían cansado y estaban dispuestos a cambiar las cosas por el bien de todos.

Y durante varios años lo intentaron. Pero la victoria y la paz seguían viéndose muy lejos.

La resistencia, como se hicieron llamar, luchaba con todo lo que tenían para derrocar al tirano que tenían por rey; más habían ocasiones que eso no era suficiente. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones...

Se habían infiltrado en el inmenso palacio para acabar de una vez por todas con el rey. Su plan parecía ser aprueba de fallos, habían planeado este ataque por meses y era ahora que debían llevarlo a cabo.

Con lo que no contaron fue con que uno de los suyos los traicionaría, advirtiéndole al rey sobre su próximo ataque y terminando por ser emboscados en cuanto giraron por el primer pasillo de la construcción.

Por suerte tenían un plan de reserva. Era obvio que el rey se mantendría al margen, oculto cuan gallina en su habitación; por ello, sin que los guerreros enemigos se dieran cuenta, mientras la resistencia se enfrentaba a ellos, dos de los suyos se irían a buscar al rey para acabar con él.

Parecía un buen plan, ¿verdad? Pero no lo fue...

El rey era más fuerte y hábil de lo que creían y pudo con ellos. Rápidamente se vieron rodeados por sus hombres, quienes no tardaron mucho en comenzarlos a atacar.

Estaban heridos pero aun así no se rendían. El rey había escapado y con él su oportunidad de ganar esa interminable guerra. Pero ellos no se rendirían.

Habían prometido terminar eso juntos para así poder cumplir sus sueños de tener una vida juntos y formar una familia, y no dejarían que nada les arruinara eso.

 _"Cuando todo esto acabe, tú y yo podremos casarnos y vivir la vida tranquila y feliz que tanto deseamos. Podremos ser felices al fin."_

Había dicho él y ambos prometieron que así sería.

Pero esa promesa se veía tan lejana ahora...

—¡Hiccup!—Gritó ella al verlo ser herido cruelmente por la espada de uno de los guerreros enemigos.

La ira la comenzó a controlar entonces, a pesar de sus propias heridas, sacó fuerza de donde no la tenía para ir en su ayuda, atravesando con su espada a cuanto enemigo se le pusiera en frente. Tenía que llegar con él y evitar que le siguieran haciendo daño.

—T-Tranquila... estoy bien—Dijo conteniendo el dolor mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie sin dejar de presionar la herida de su costado.

Lo que ellos no notaron fue que el enemigo comenzó a rodearlos listos ya para continuar atacándolos, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

No podrían escapar de esta.

¿Acaso ese sería su fin? ¿Acaso no podrían ser felices como tanto lo han soñado?

—Supongo que...este... es el fin—Jadeó Hiccup conteniendo el dolor producido por la herida de su costado-, y de ser así me alegra que sea contigo My Lady.

—Lo mismo digo... —Dijo ella sujetando su mano con fuerza—. Te amo...

Ambos cerraron los ojos. Astrid teniendo como última visión el cansado y herido rostro de su amado. Sus manos nunca se soltaron.

Sintió como el viento era cortado por la espada del enemigo con forme se acercaba a ellos. Estaba lista para recibir el ataque final hasta que esta se enterró en su cuerpo llenándola de un sentimiento frío, obligándola a abrir los ojos que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados contenido sus lágrimas...

—My lady—Le llamó una voz, SU voz—, te acaban de hacer la pregunta—Le susurró el chico frente a ella con ojos temerosos, ¿acaso se había arrepentido?

—Ah, ¿qué?—Murmuró confundida recordando de golpe el lugar y el momento en el que se encontraban.

—Astrid Hofferson—Habló ahora un hombre mayor junto a ellos, algo le decía que lo que diría a continuación ya se lo había dicho antes—. Vuelvo a repetir-Estaba en lo correcto—, ¿aceptas a Hipo Haddock como tu esposo?

Sí, ahora ya recordaba donde estaba. Era su boda con el hombre que amaba.

Fue entonces, cuando vio esos hermosos orbes esmeralda observarle que comprendió que no importaba todo lo vivido en el pasado, todo el sufrimiento y el miedo, nada de eso importaba si lo tenía a él. Y era ahora que podía responder esa pregunta que durante tanto tiempo se hizo:

¿Se puede llegar a ser feliz?

—La respuesta es sí...

* * *

 **A que no se lo esperaron XD no hay nada mas inesperado que un final feliz en un fic desastrozo y rompecorazones escrito por mi XD ok ya...**

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS_**


	14. Volví Por Tí, My Lady

**Escrito del dia 14... Rapidito que estoy utilizando la poca carga que aun le queda a la computadora (la guarde para una emergencia)**

 **Este es una continuacion... asi que espero les guste u.u**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Reto 14: Viñeta narrada por tu personaje favorito**

* * *

 ** _Volví Por Ti, My Lady_**

Los vuelos habían sido cancelados a causa de la tormenta, más eso realmente no me importaba.

Me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un grave error y era momento de solucionarlo.

Quizá le debiera una gran explicación a mi padre después de haber salido corriendo del aeropuerto sin decirle nada, pero igual en este momento no me importaba. Solo esperaba que aceptara mi decisión de quedarme y me apoyara, porque realmente no me quería ir... no podía irme.

Y como dije al principio, debía reparar mi error. Es por eso que estaba aquí, frente a su casa, tenía la esperanza de que, al llamar a la puerta, ella abriera y me golpeara por haber sido tan idiota. Pero eso no pasó, ella no estaba.

La tormenta era cada vez más fuerte y me preocupaba que ella estuviera fuera, conociéndola lo más probable es que esté sin protección corriendo peligro de enfermarse.

Ya la había buscado por todas partes y no la encontraba, había agotado todas mis opciones. Quizá debería irme y esperar a mañana para hablar con ella. Pero...

¿Y si estaba en problemas?

No podía irme hasta no encontrarla, no importaba si me tomaba toda la noche, debía encontrarla y hablar con ella. Decirle lo mucho que lo siento y lo idiota que fui, aunque quizá esto último ella ya lo sepa.

-¿En dónde estás Astrid?-Pregunté al viento con gran preocupación.

¿Dónde te has metido?

Dirijo mi vista hacia el parque frente a mí, recuerdo ese parque, fue en ese lugar en el que nos conocimos...

Espera... ¿Qué tal si...?

Recorro con mi vista el parque en busca de alguna señal, más con el clima y la oscuridad de la noche me es imposible distinguir bien lo que hay en el lugar.

Y entonces la vi...

Ahí, junto a uno de los faros que iluminaban el lugar, estaba ella de rodillas sobre el césped completamente empapada por la fuerte lluvia.

No dudé en salir corriendo en su dirección, ni siquiera me preocupé por abrir el paraguas con el que cargaba una vez que salí de la protección que me brindaba el pequeño porche de la casa. Tenía que llegar con ella.

No me detuve hasta tenerla frente a mí, temblaba por el frío y tenía la mirada perdida, ni siquiera y había notado mi presencia.

Con rapidez abrí mi paraguas y lo posicioné sobre ella para evitar que se siguiera mojando y, al mismo tiempo, extendí mi mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse cuando por fin sintió mi presencia al ya no sentir las gotas de agua caer sobre ella.

Me veía confundida pero a la vez sorprendida, podía ver en sus ojos ahora enrojecidos e hinchados que estuvo llorando y algo en mi interior me gritaba que era por mi culpa.

—Te he dicho que no es bueno estar fuera durante una tormenta como esta—Dije intentando parecer tranquilo sin apartar mi vista de ella cuando tomo con fuerza mi mano para así levantarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hiccup?—Sabía que estaba reprimiendo todo lo que sentía, la conocía y sabía que odiaba sentirse débil—. ¿No deberías estar en un avión?

—Cancelaron los vuelos—Me encogí de hombros.

La expresión que adoptó su rostro denotaba decepción, esperaba otra respuesta.

—Pero no es por eso que volví—Aclaré tomando su rostro entre mis manos para obligarle a verme cuando vi sus intentos por apartarse, sin importarme que en el intento solté el paraguas que nos protegía de la tormenta.

Quería que notara mi sinceridad de todas las maneras posibles, quería que comprendiera lo arrepentido que estaba y que creyera en mis palabras cuando le dijera lo siguiente.

—Volví por ti—Susurré aún con su rostro entre mis manos.

No supe en qué momento se arrojó a mis brazos, pero no me importó, el sentirla así, tan cerca y abrazándome con fuerza, me fue suficiente para confirmar mi decisión.

No dude en abrazarla yo también, estrechándola con fuerza como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. Y cuando sentí que comenzaba a llorar sobre mi hombro, nuevamente siendo por mi culpa, sabiendo que esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría; me acerqué a su oído para volver a susurrar y dejarle en claro que:

—Volví por ti, My Lady...

* * *

 **Y esi es todo... debo correr aun falta uno XD  
**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS**_


	15. Final Felíz

**¡Día 15!**

 **Es una gran satisfacción y una inmensa alegría el poder concluir con este reto. (¡EN SU CARA SI LO LOGRÉ!)**

 **La verdad no me pareció tan dificil como me dijeron que sería XD**

 **En fin... este también es una continuación de otro escrito... A ver si adivinan cual es e.e**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD y sus personajes sin propiedad de Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Reto 15: Fic fluff de tu OTP (¿fluff? ¡¿en serio?!)**

* * *

 _ **Final Felíz**_

Estaba lista para recibir el ataque final hasta que esta se enterró en su cuerpo llenándola de un sentimiento frío, obligándola a abrir los ojos que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados conteniendo sus lágrimas...

— ¡ASTRID!—Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su amado justo antes de que la espada saliera de su cuerpo dejándola caer débilmente sobre el frio suelo.

El castaño veía con horror como la chica caía manchando el suelo con su sangre. Lágrimas de ira y frustración eran contenidas en sus ojos y la fuerza que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo era utilizada en sus intentos por soltarse de sus captores, aquellos que lo tenían inmovilizado y de rodillas para que observara como su amada era asesinada por otro más de ellos.

Pero sus intentos eran inútiles, no había podido evitar que la chica resultara herida y por eso estaba furioso, con él y con esos sujetos por lastimarla.

—Ahora es tu turno—Habló el mismo hombre que hirió a la rubia preparando su espada para una nueva estocada.

Hiccup en ningún momento titubeo, en ningún momento cerró los ojos, al contrario, veía con frialdad al hombre frente a él, esperando el inminente final que creía que tendría.

Vio como la espada se acercaba a él, esperó ver o sentir el arma atravesando su cuerpo, pero eso nunca pasó... Lo único que pudo ver fue la cabeza de su verdugo siendo atravesada por una flecha y, seguidamente, verlo caer muerto al igual que sus compañeros, los cuales fueron vencidos de la misma manera.

Y cuando todos yacían muertos en el suelo el chico se arrastró los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de la rubia para poder volver a tomar su mano tal y como lo hizo antes de que esos sujetos los tomaran y separaran.

La chica luchaba por mantenerse despierta, pero las fuerzas se le agotaban.

—Tranquila... vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien—Le susurraba el castaño acariciando su enmarañada cabellera mientras ella sucumbía ante el cansancio cerrando sus ojos tal vez para siempre—. ¿Astrid? —Llamó temeroso, más al notar que aún respiraba se tranquilizó un poco.

— ¡Rápido! Hay que sacarlos de aquí—Habló una voz femenina.

Fue entonces que puso atención a su alrededor, encontrándose con varias personas encapuchadas y vestidas de negro con arcos en sus manos, habían sido ellos los que asesinaron a esos hombres. Su mirada se dirigió a cada uno con gran confusión, ¿quiénes eran ellos?

—Tranquilo, estamos de tu lado—Habló la misma persona, una chica igualmente vestida de negro y encapuchada mientras colgaba su arco en su espalda—. Hemos venido ayudarlos—Aclaró retirando su capucha dejando al descubierto su corta cabellera azabache y sus ojos azules.

—Líder—Llamó otro de los encapuchados acercándose a ellos—, el rey fue visto huyendo hacia el sur—Anunció.

—Vayan tras él-Ordenó—, de ser posible tráiganlo con vida.

Los guerreros asintieron y se marcharon con velocidad para cumplir con su trabajo.

—El resto ayúdeme a sacarlos de aquí—Señaló a la herida pareja indicándole a los pocos guerreros que quedaban que se movilizaran para ayudarle.

—Yo la llevaré—Dijo Hiccup cuando uno de los encapuchados intentó cargar a la rubia.

—Deja que él lo haga, estás herido—Insistió la chica azabache más el castaño la ignoró.

Con algo de dificultad tomó a Astrid ente sus brazos con delicadeza para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a avanzar igualmente con dificultad ante la mirada atónita de los guerreros encapuchados.

—Está bien, vámonos—Aceptó la azabache siendo seguida por su gente para guiar al castaño hasta el exterior.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los días pasaron y la paz llegó al reino al fin. El rey al verse amenazado y acorralado por los guerreros encapuchados terminó por quitarse la vida él mismo. Un acto de real cobardía que terminó con la guerra y liberó al reino.

Sí, ahora todo iba bien, todos eran felices... Todos menos...

—Vamos My Lady, despierta-Suplicaba el chico sin soltar la delicada mano de la rubia aún inconsciente sobre la cama—. Han pasado muchas cosas durante estas últimas dos semanas. Necesito que despiertes.

Con pesar dejó caer su cabeza sobre la orilla de la cama. La desesperación por no poder hacer nada más que esperar lo estaba destruyendo por dentro.

Temía que no despertara nunca, temía perderla.

Pero entonces, un posible milagro ocurrió...

Sintió como una mano acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza llamando su atención, obligándolo a reincorporarse para ver a la dueña de esa mano despierta y mirándole con ternura con esos ojos que creyó no volver a ver abiertos.

—Astrid-Susurró—. ¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas.

—Adolorida—Admitió—, ¿y tú?

—Ahora mejor por verte despierta al fin—Comentó dejando escapar un cansado suspiro—. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte...

—Yo también—Dijo la chica con gran sinceridad—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Demasiadas cosas, en realidad—Respondió a medias el chico—. Ya te lo contaré todo después—Prometió—. Lo importante es que ya estás despierta. No sé qué habría sido de mí sin ti.

—No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, Haddock—Rio la chica.

—Y tú tampoco de mí, Hofferson—Le siguió el juego el castaño.

—Solo respóndeme una cosa—Pidió después de un rato en silencio en el cual únicamente se dedicaron a verse directamente a los ojos—. ¿Logramos ganar?

—Sí—Afirmó el chico—. Ya podemos ser felices.

—Y cumplir nuestros sueños—Sonrió la chica.

Y tenían razón...

Muchos dicen que los finales felices no existen, otros dicen que son difíciles de alcanzar, y algunos más que no son felices en su totalidad.

Pero si de algo se puede estar seguros es que esta joven pareja lo logró y aunque saben que siempre habrá algo que lo intente arruinar todo ellos siempre lucharán por su amor y su felicidad, pues ahora habían encontrado lo que tanto ansiaban...

Habían encontrado su propio final feliz...

* * *

 **Yyyyyy... ¡Fin finito final! XD**

 **Con esto damos por terminado este reto... sé que este último escrito como que no estuvo muy romantico como paravser fluff, pero bueno... a mi me gustó, hubiera preferido que ambos terminaran muertos pero bueno... no siempre se obtiene todo lo que se quiere u.u**

 **¿Alguien notó la aparicion estelar y mencion de ciertis guerreros de otro fic? e.e ¿o ni entendieron la referencia? XD**

 **Bueno... antes de irme quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron en este reto... creo que al fin podemos responder la gran incognita "¿Podrá DV con el reto? ¿o se volverá loca en el intento?" Y la respuesta es ¡Si, lo logre sin volverme loca! ¡En su cara! XD**

 **¡YA LOS CORREGÍ TODOS! XD Pero las notas me dieron flojera así que así se quedan u.u  
**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy y siempre... MUCHAS GRACIAS**_


End file.
